Culture Clash
by Rebel Mutant
Summary: Formerly known as Leo's Capture. Leo and his brothers are trapped in another Universe, they must find there way home, but they are sorely tempted by the beautiful Uplifted Animals known as Humanimals. Rated T for adult situations
1. Leo's Capture

TMNT Quickie

Leonardo felt his chains around his wrists and ankles and wondered to himself "How the shell am I going to get out of this?"

The door opens, light fills the pitch black cell, a large creature stands in the doorway, large and avian with pointed ears.

"So..." The Bird hisses in a lecherous voice "This is the famous Leonardo of the Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles..."

Leo snaps "What have you done with my brothers?!"

"Rest assured they are well taken care of...In the same dungeon cells your in..." The Bird chuckles sinerstly and Leo is starting the get the vibe this Bird is a female but it's not easy to tell.

"I've come here to bring you your food..." The Bird puts a dish of a thin watery broth before him.

Leo just looks at the broth then looks at the bird.

"What? Not good enough for you?" The Bird sneers

"I want some answers..." Leo snarls "Why have you captured us?!"

The Bird responds by grabbing Leo's head and pushing his beak into the broth to compell him to drink, Leo snorts trying not to drown, he quickly sucks up the broth. The Bird grins

"There now..." The Bird croons "Isn't that much better?"

Leo licks his lips, for some strange reason, he's feeling relaxed and calm even though he has no reason to be...He starts to realize in horror that the Food has been drugged, he feels powerless as the Bird Woman (He's starting to feel sure this creature is female now) Drapes him over her knee.

"Such a handsome creature..." The Bird runs her Talons over Leo's neck, Leo flinches slightly, trying to resist her touches

"Oh Leonardo just relax..." She croons, She runs her talons over his arms gently removing the chains from his wrists, then she proceeds to remove his wrist bands and his ankle bands.

"So beautiful yet so..."


	2. Healing

_**(OK Peeps, I'm surprised this one shot was so popular, so I'm continuing it)**_

The Bird Woman was slowly removing Leo's elbow and knee pads, she stroked his carapace.

"Sweet Turtle..." The Bird licked her beak lustfully, "I'm so glad you and your Brothers arrived...You'll make a Perfect Mate."

Leo's eyes widened, he realized what was happening, he strained to fight back with all his might.

Suddenly a shot rang out, the Bird Woman turned and saw what looked like a Unicorn Woman holding a smoking pistol

"Let that Humanimal go Adjourna." The Unicorn said stamping her hoof

"Humanimal?" Leo thought to himself "What's a Humanimal?"

The Bird Woman let out a Raptor like screech. The Unicorn let out a raucous bray.

As the Bird Woman and The Unicorn did battle, in rushed two other creatures, a Squirrel Boy and and Bull Boy, they looked young to Leo, even younger then he was.

The Bull Boy lifted up Leo, "It's OK Brother we'll get you out of here."

'Brother?' Leo thought to himself 'Why are they calling me Brother?'

"My Brothers..." Leo coughed it was getting hard for him to speak "My Brothers...Turtles like me, their in here somewhere."

"Don't worry Turtle Brother." The Squirrel said "We'll find your Blood Brothers." He pulled out a bottle of something and held it under Leo's nose, the smell caused Leo to quickly fall asleep.

When Leo woke up he felt a cool washcloth dabbing his forehead, he opened his eyes and saw the Unicorn Woman was the one taking care of him. In the dark Leo hadn't been able to get a good look at her features, now in the light he could see, she was not all white as Unicorns are often dipicted but mostly brown with some white patches, her mane and tail tassel were jet black, and her horn was indigo colored.

"You're awake." The Unicorn gave him a warm smile and dabbed his cheek with the washcloth "That's good."

"Who are you?" Leo asked

"I am Captain Matoaka Redfeather of the Fellowship crew." She beamed with pride "Whom do I have the honor of adressing?"

"I'm...Hamtato Leonardo." Leo said "Of the Hamato Clan."

The Unicorn's ears flickered a bit in confustion "You're Japanese? "

"We are Ninja." Leo said as he started to sit up, "Our Sensai is Hamato Splinter."

"Is Splinter...A Rat by any chance?" Matoaka asked

"How did you guess?" Leo asked

"We spelled the Scent of Rat all over your body...On the body of all your brothers." Matoaka replied

"My Brothers!" Leo exclaimed "Where are they?"

"Leonardo, lay down." Matoaka pushed Leo gently back onto the bed "They are each in a room of their own, but they are in much worse shape then you, The Aquilias beat them up real bad..."

"The Aquilias?" Leo was starting to see where this was going

"Those Eagle like Aliens we rescued you from." Matoaka took the washcloth and started to scrub the dirt that was caked onto Leo's face "They are a race of Hunters, and they consider Huamnimals to not be proper people as Humanimals did not evolve naturally therefore fair game."

"What are Humanimals?" Leo asked

Matoaka blinked a few times in confustion, Leo couldn't help but notice her deep purple eyes and long eyelashes

"Why...That's what we are." Matoaka said "Earth Animals genetically modified into Humanoid Form...I am a Unicorn Woman just as you are a Turtle Man."

Leo was starting to feel alarmed, he really didn't know what was happening now.

"Well...The Truth is...I'm not a Humanimal...I'm...I'm a Mutant, my Brothers and my Sensai were Mutated into our current forms when we were exposed to some glowing ooze."

Matoaka was rendered speechless for a moment then she smiled

"Well!" She said "I never realized there was more then one kind of Tailking Animal...I'm sure the rest of our crew would love to hear the Story of you Mutants."

"My Brothers...I need to see my Brothers..." Leo strained to get up

"Leonardo..." Matoaka simply put her dainty hand on his plastron and pushed down, it was amazing how such a delicate looking creature could hold suck fierce strengh "If you do not promise to hold still I'm going to have to restrain you. You were badly injured in your fight with the Aquilias, I think the fact you gave the most vallent fight is why Adjourna wanted to mate with you...Aquilias value one thing alone...Strengh, only the strong have the right to breed."

"How could she breed with me?" Leo asked with a cough "We're not the same species!"

"It's a well known fact through out the universe that Humanimals have the _uncanny_ gift to be able to interbreed with any species."

"Through out the universe?" Leo felt a sinking feeling "This is not our Universe...This is some other Universe."

"Leo..." Matoaka said "Please keep calm."

"Calm?" Leo was breathing heavily "How the shell am I supposed to keep calm when I'm in a different universe and I don't know how I got there?!"

Matoaka put her face right up against his face

"Leo...We can help you and your brothers get home but first you have to trust us." Just then the door opened, it was the Squirrel Boy

"Captain..." The Squireel panted "The Turtle with the Red Mask...He's kind of going a bit nuts..."

_**(OK Peeps! Read and review! I deleated a previous story where the Turtles meet my Humanimal characters because I felt that story was not my best, I'm like DC comics constantly rewriting my fictional histories)**_


	3. Trails and Tribulations

_**(Thanks for the reviews everybody! This chapter contains references to and shows the aftermath of a harsh spanking...To every fan of the 2k3 series has anyone else noticed in the episode A Better Mousetrap, during the sparring sequence Donatello gets a swat on the butt from Splinter? Anyone else find that hot? No? Only me? Oh well)**_

Raphael was rampaging on the Fellowship's bridge, he didn't seem to notice the bandages on his arms and legs or the burn marks on his fingers, all he knew was that there was Gorilla and Bull preventing him from getting out of this hell hole.

"Calm down!" The Gorilla said holding his hands up in the air "We don't want to hurt you..."

"CALM DOWN?!" Raph was so mad spit and a little bit of blood flew out of his mouth "You Freaks kidnapped me and you're telling me to CALM DOWN?!"

"RAPHAEL!" Came a voice Raph would no anywhere he looked and saw Leo limping out of another room with a Unicorn Woman

"These People haven't kidnapped us! They rescued us from those Birds."

At that point both the Gorilla and the Bull grabbed Raph

"Get yer stinkin paws..." Raph started to say

"Brother you were about to fall over..." The Gorilla interjected

"I AIN'T YER BROTHER!" Raph yelled

"Kong!" The Unicorn Woman said firmly but gently "He's right, there Turtles aren't Humanimals like us...They're different, they call themselves Mutants and they are from another universe...Don't call him Brother if it upsets him."

Matoaka approached Raph, the serene look on her face and the fact Leo seemed to trust her took the edge from Raph's fury.

"I understand why you're upset." Matoaka said "Your brother Leonardo was just as confused and upset when he realized he's no longer in his home universe, I don't know why the Aquillias broke into another universe just to hunt you...But one thing is certain we will get the four of you home...But for now...Will you please calm down and let us take you back to your room...You've torn your stiches."

Raph looked at his arms and legs and saw blood was starting to flow from under the bandages.

Raph looked quite sheepish realizing he had just attacked his rescuers..."Sorry about this Miss..."

"I'm Captain Matoaka Redfeather." The Unicorn "And don't feel too bad, we understand how it feels when you're lost and confused."

Just then a Human Boy about 14 years old walked in

"Ichabod." The Gorilla said "How are the other two Turtles doing?"

"The Turtle with the Puple Mask, we have just stabalized his condition and he's starting to come to...The Turtle with the Orange Mask...He's still in critical condition."

"Mikey's in critical?!" Raph gasped

"Don't worry!" Ichabod said quickly "We'll make sure he won't die, Kong and I are among the best healers this side of the Milky Way!"

Raph turned to the Gorilla "Yer name is Kong? Really?"

"Well my actual name is Henry Wisner, Kong is my nickname." The Gorilla chuckled amicably

"I...Think I'll go back to bed now." Raph said too weary for any snide comments.

Matoaka turned to Leo "You should probobly go back to bed as well, I haven't finished cleaning you up."

Leo tried to protest, but Matoaka gave him a 'meaningful look' and he did as he was told.

Meanwhile Donatello was starting to wake up, he felt sore and achy all over.

"Oh Thank the Great Spirit you're awake!" Came a voice he never heard before

Don eyes shot open and found himself looking at a beautiful White Dragoness

Don did not know much about Dragons, he knew about Drako, and during the fight with the Demon Shredder he and his brothers transformed into Dragons...This Dragoness was only slightly shorter then Drako, she was of the 'Asian Dragon' style long and serpentine, with no wings, she was pure white except for her furry mane which was indigo and her horns which were purple, she had deep aquamarine eyes, like the color of a tropical sea.

"Oh I'm sorry!" The Dragoness said "I didn't mean to startle you!"

"Who are you?" Don asked

"I'm Belladonna Starchild of the Fellowship Crew." Belladonna bowed her head "And you are?"

"I'm Hamato Donatello." Don responded

"Hamato, that's Japanese...I'm assuming that you're going by the Japanese tradtion of Family Name First and Given Name Second?"

"Yeah that's it..." Don nodded, he started to sit up suddenly he felt a sharp pain in his rear end

"OW!" He yelled "Oh shell! What happened to me?!"

Belladonna blushed "When we got you and your brothers out of the dungeon, we saw your rear had taken quite a beating...It looked like raw..." Belladonna couldn't even finish she was blushing so furiously, Kong applied tied a pillow to your rear and he was more concerned with stiching the scars on your arms and legs.

Don looked at his arms and legs and saw they were covered in bandages

"I'm starting to remmeber now..." Don rubbed his forehead "We were attacked by some strange Bird Creatures in the Forest, we got seperated from each other, two of the Birds ganged up on me...I tried to disarm them with my Bo Staff but instead I got disarmed and..."

"And...They what?" Belladonna asked

Don was now blushing bright red "...And they started spanking me with my own Bo staff." He muttered under his breath he flopped right back down on his pillow "This is without a doubt, the most humilating day of my life, of all the beat downs I've ever taken, none more embaressing then this."

"That's the Aquilias for you." Belladonna said sadly "They like to play with their prey before the kill."

Don looked at Belladonna "Where am I?" He asked

"You're on our ship." Belladonna smiled "The Fellowship."

_**(Read and review!)**_


	4. Nightmares and Inner Demons

_**(Thanks to everyone who likes this story!)**_

Leo lay back down on his bed.

"Mikey's in critical..." He whispered to himself as he closed his eyes

"I promise you Leo...None of your brothers will die." Matoaka said as she started to clean his arms and legs. "Now please, just hold still, you weren't as badly injured as your brothers and that dirt's dangerous."

Leo, feeling exsausted allowed her to clean him up as she did so some of the scabs were reopened and the blood began to flow freely, but they were just little cuts, nothing like the gashes his Brothers had to get stiches for.

Matoaka wrapped up his arms and legs with band aids. She got out a packet of tablets and a bottle of some fluid.

"This tablet will help you sleep." Matoaka said taking a tablet out of the packet, and this potion should help with your joints as well as your scars.

"I can't thank you enough for what you've done for us." Leo whispered

"Think nothing of it." Matoaka whispered back "Helping others is what we do."

Leo took his tablet and washed it down with the potion, he quickly fell into the deepest and most restful sleep he had slept in a long while.

Meanwhile as the rest of the crew was preparing for bed, Kong was talking to Belladonna

"You're sure you're going to be able to sleep on the sofa?" Kong asked as he fluffed a pillow.

"I'm sure." Belladonna said "You've had your own room usurped along with your postion as head medic when Ichabod took your place."

"Hey it's cool!" Kong chuckled "Now I get to open my own clinic at Earthport and everything!"

"But you deserve to have your own room therefore you can use mine." Belladonna said "Besides if any of our four patients need something I can be right here for them."

"Well." Kong yawned "Good night."

"Good night Kong." Belladonna whispered as she lay her long, serpentine body on the sofa

It was a few hours later after everyone had gone to bed that Donatello stirred once again with a need to use the restroom. He felt his arms and legs, they weren't too badly injured just some gashes made by the Birds' talons and weapons that had been quickly stiched up, he felt that he could walk with the aid of his Bo, which made a great impromptu crutch in times like this.

As he walked into the main area of the Fellowship, he was amazed, it was almost like the Enterprise on Star Trek, but different in a way he couldn't quite put his finger on at the moment.

"Wait a minuite..." Don said to himself "If everyone is asleep, who the shell is poiloting this ship."

Don figured that this ship must have some Autopoilot system, and normally the Technogeek in him would be thrilled, if he wasn't in such grevious pain right now.

Don took a moment to rub his rear end, that was the other thing, he was going to have to make sure his brothers didn't find out about his badly battered bottom, because he felt sure that Mikey and Raph would NEVER let him live this down. He limped his way to the restroom, it was rather easy to find, and it took all his Ninja willpower not to scream in agony when backside hit the toilet seat, he bit his knuckle to keep himself calm.

After he was finished doing his business, he came back to the main area, that's when he noticed something he hadn't notcied before, Belladonna had been sleeping on the sofa, now she was talking in her sleep and thrashing

"No..." She murmured "No...Mama...Mama...I don't want to die..."

Don didn't know what kind of nightmare she must be having, part of him wanted to to wake her up, part of him thought that probobly wasn't a good idea.

But in the end, he woke her up, he gently touched her cheek with his finger, she woke up.

"Sorry!" Don said quickly "I didn't mean to startle you...You seemed to be having a bad dream."

"I was?" Belladonna squeaked

"Yeah..." Don wasn't sure what to do next feeling really awkward

"Thanks." He finally said

"For what?" Belladonna asked

"Just for...Being there for me." Don said "I wish there was some way I could repay you."

"Don't worry about it!" Belladonna yawned "Helping others is what I do."

"Yes." Don whispered "But helping others is what I do to."

_**(Read and review)**_


	5. Don gets his Shell Waxed

_**(Thanks for everyone who is giving this story they're love and support, if anyone is wondering about my Humanimals I'm going to tell you the Humanimals' saga is partly inspired by the science fiction of Cordwainer Smith (Which likely many of you have never heard of) And Watership Down which hopefully some of you have heard...Anyway I recomend both of those, Watership Down is pretty easy to find, and while Cordwainer Smith is often out of print there are a few of his stories you can read online...I can't really do him Justice here, but believe when I tell you it will like nothing else you ever read)**_

Donatello had woken up from a bad dream, as he shifted in his cot, grumbling as he turned over and felt the heat burning in his rear. He thought about his fight with the Aquilias right before his capture.

In a darkened forest the Aqulias had seperated the four brothers, they're intent was clear, divide and conquer.

Two of the Bird Creatures had ganged up on Donatello, one was armed with a long sword the other was armed with two sharp daggers.

Don was trying his hardest to disarm them with his Bo, but these well seasoned warriors disarmed him instead.

"No!" Don cried as his Bo was wrenched from his hands

One of the Giant Eagle Creatures then pinned him flat on his stomach on a hollow log, with his rump upturned and the perfect target.

The two Birds let out girlish giggles as the Bird who was not holding him down, wacked Don's rump with his own Bo

"OW!" Don screamed

The Ninja Turtle posterior is only covered by the bit of plastron that goes between the legs or 'Plastron Pants' for only a small portion of the rump and that bit of plastron, well it has nerves too, at some point Don was weeping and begging the Birds to stop as he feared the the constants wacking was going to crack that bit of plastron.

What came after that Don couldn't remember too clearly


	6. Turtle Needs Food Badly

_**(Hey everyone! Got a book a few days ago Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles: The Ultimate Visual History, it is pretty awesome...Early sketches Eastman and Laird were throwing around before they made the first comic book they at one point almost considered giving the TMNT claws like actual Turtles...Man...Can you imagine seeing a Cartoon with the TMNT having claws in addition to their weapons? And knowing ishalf the battle...)**_

When Donatello heard the door open he was glad to see Belladonna again.

"Did you sleep well?" Belladonna asked

"About as well as I could..." Don yawned and stretched "What time is it?"

"Depends..." Belladonna shrugged "We're still traveling the vacuum of Space so time isn't exactly relevent, Are you feeling a bit hungry?"

Donatello felt his cheeks go red as he shifted under his blanket, if his brothers were out he didn't want to go out there with his badly bruised backside for all to see.

"Um..." Don said weakly "I'm not really hungry..."

The instant he said that though his stomach let out not a grumble but a roar...As if his stomach itself was protesting Don's unwillingness to get out of bed. It was practically screaming 'Shell No! You are not pulling this now! I need food and I need it bad!'

Hearing his stomach make these racous noises, Don blushes even harder looking more red in the face then green and slid deeper under the blanket.

"Donatello..." Belladonna whispered kindly "...Is there something wrong?"

Sheepishly Donatello whispered "Are any of my Brothers out there? I just don't want them to see my...You know."

Belladonna quickly got the message

"I understand completely." She nodded "We all have things we don't want our nearest and dearest to know...Like just a few miniutes ago, Kong asked me if any of you Turtles needed me for anything...I told him just you had gotten up to Thank me...I didn't tell him you had woken me up from a nightmare...But I digress...I can go get you some food tell them you're too weak to get out of bed...Currently only your Blue Banded Brother Leonardo is out mingling with the crew, Raphael is having his stiches repaired by Kong and Michelangelo..."

Don knew that pause was not a good sign

"...He's still in critical condition."

"Critical condition?!" Don exclaimed "What the shell happened to him?!"

The Aquilias apparently dropped him from a great height, probobly in an attempt to crack his shell like Earth Raptors would do with a Turtle."

Don shuddered he hated being reminded of his species' 'normal' place on the food chain

"Fortunatly his shell didn't crack." Belladonna said "But he did get a concussion among other things..."

"Other things?" Don did not like the way that sounded

"That's all Kong has told me." Belladonna replied "He won't let anyone into that room other then Ichabod."

Don felt real bad all of a sudden, he realized he was relativly lucky, he was afraid for Mikey who seemed to have gotten the worst of it out of all of them.

At this point Don figured he might as well face the music, he felt sure at least Leo wouldn't make fun of him.

"I guess I might as well go outside." Don said "You've done so much for me already, I don't want to take advantage of your kindness."

"Before we do this..." Belladonna said "Is there anything about your diets I should be aware?"

"You mean like...Food allergies or something?" Don raised a brow ridge not sure what she was getting at

"Possibly..." Belladonna nodded "...Or anything your species can't eat like perhaps...Chocolate?"

Don's eyes widened "As far as I know...We can eat pretty much anything a Human can eat."

Now it was Belladonna's turn to be shocked

"Oh that's surprising." She said "With Humanimals, the only Species who can eat chocolate are Primates, Rabbits and Rodents and Ungulates...All other species become gravely ill when they eat chocolate EXCEPT for Dragons...We Dragons have some kind of 'poison immunity' thing."

Don was part amazed, part baffled, these Humanimals seemed so much like them, but biolgically they were very different, and in retrospect it was pretty strange that He and his brothers could eat anything a Human could which was far from a Turtle's natural diet.

"Well..." He fianlly said to break the awkward silence "I guess I should get up before my stomach implodes on me."

"I'll help you up." Belladonna said as she grasped his hands, for a creature so large her touch was so delicate, Don couldn't help but feel butterflies in his stomach as she helped him out of bed and on to his shakey feet.

"Oh man!" Don groaned as he rubbed his butt "I've really been stung!" It really did feel like his rear got stung by a thousand hornets, his Bo must have gotten some splinters into his flesh.

"Lean on me." Belladonna said "You still look a bit wobbly."

She led Don towards the Mess Hall, Leo was engaged in a conversation with a Bull Boy and a Squirrel Boy when he Don hobble in

"Oh geez!" Leo exclaimed "Don..."

"Don't worry Leo..." Don said as he sat down on the thankfully well cushoined seat quickly hiding his well tanned hide from view "I just need to get some food in me..."

_**(Read and review)**_


	7. The Meaning of Brotherhood

_**(Hey Everyone! To anyone who knows about Epic Rap Battles of History, there's a brand new one...The TMNT rapping against the four artists they were named after! After you're done reading this chapter go and watch that Rap Battle!)**_

Leo introduced Don to the two Humanimals he had been talking with, the Bull was Bill Brandy and the Squirrel was Jim Buckwheat.

"Leo was telling us all about you guys!" Jim said "How you were mutated by some green glowing ooze and..."

Don felt his stomach give a little lurch, he was starting to feel the nausea that comes if you go without food too long.

Bill and Jim quickly noticed this

"Poor guy." Jim said as Bill had been licking what looked like Cream of Wheat out of his massive bowl "You really are hungry, what can we get for you?"

"Anything filling that can be made in under a minute." Don said weakly

"Oh!" Jim jumped out of his seat "I know just the thing...In the meantime..."

He poured a glass of ice water and handed it to Don "Drink this, to keep your nuasea down."

Don gratefully accepted the water and sipped slowly on it as Jim and Bill zipped to some where else.

"Everyone here has been so kind to us..." Leo remarked

"Yeah..." Don said taking another deep gulp of water, then he paused and turned to Leo

"Was that Bull doing what I think he was doing? Was he..."

Leo chuckled "Yes, he was lapping up his food straight from the bowl, hard to believe there are people with worse table manners then us."

As quickly as he said that, Jim zipped back in

"That was fast." Don said

"I'm a Squirrel what did you expect?" Jim chuckled "Here's some leftover blackberry pie.

The leftover slice looked like it could be cut into three more slices

"Holy shell that's big." Don remarked

"You said you wanted something filling." Jim "Please don't be modest dig in! That's my Mom's recipe."

Don took a fork and took a small nibble, he quickly started devouring, the old addage was true, no spice can make food taste good as hunger.

"Whoa!" Jim exclaimed "How long has it been since you last ate?"

Don licked a bit of blackberry juice from his lips and thought "Actually I have no idea..." He said "I don't know how long I was out for."

"Well if there is anything we can do for you just let us know." Jim said just then a watch like device on Jim's wrist beeped

"Pardon me...I'm needed on the bridge." Jim once again rushed down the hall with only the enegry a Squirrel can muster

Don turned to Leo "How bad did those Birds mess you up?" He asked

"I was the lucky one." Leo said sadly "Just a few cuts and bruises...I see you got it far worse then me."

Don ran his hands down his legs "Yeah but I'm starting to feel better."

"Did you get any other injuries?" Leo asked

Don thought about his battered backside and thought to himself 'You don't have to bring it up, It doesn't have to be an issue if you don't mention it'

"No..." Don said "Just the gashes on my arms and legs."

"Oh really?" Leo asked "Because I couldn't help but notice you've been squirming your seat the entire time."

Don felt his cheeks go red, there was nothing that got past Leo's masterful perception, specially after his time with the Ancient One, Don grinned sheepishly trying to seem all innocent

"Oh Really?" He said with nervous giggling "I didn't notice."

Leo folded his arms, narrowed his eyes his lips tight in his best 'You're totally not fooling me' look "Yeah Donny you were."

Don was in a tight spot, he wasn't the kind to give Leo open defiance like Raph but he had his means of dancing around the subject with little half truths and tactfully changing the subject.

"Did you hear what happened to Mikey?" Don said quickly "What those Birds actually did to him?"

Leo's eyes widened "No, what?"

"I was told that they..."Don shuddered remembering "They dropped him from a great height...Trying to crack his shell, Mikey got a concussion that's all I was told."

Leo's face was of pure shock then of anger, he turned away , a tear in his eye

"Those bastards..." He muttered under his breath

_**(Read and review!)**_


	8. Butterflies in Stomach Syndrome

_**(OK Peeps! Here is the next chapter! By the way did anyone see the Epic Rap Battle with the TMNT?)**_

In the mess hall, Ichabod had been having his daily cup of herbal tea when he couldn't help but overhear Leo and Don's conversation when it got to the part about Don 'squirming in his seat' Ichabod couldn't help but chuckle quietly to himself, as he had been in Don's 'postion' more then once he noticed Belladonna was passing through and whispered to her.

"You might want get your Purple Banded Friend out of a sticky situation." Ichabod whispered

Belladonna blushed "He's not my friend!" She whispered back

"Well he's something to you." Ichabod said "When I woke up to get a drink I overheard the little conversation you had with him last night when he woke you up from a nightmare."

Belladonna blushed deep red but quickly got the message.

She walked over to the table and said "Pardon me Donatello but I was asked to take you back to your room for a few checks."

"A few checks?" Don was confused

"You know..." Belladonna said "Just checking for any abnormalities in your injuries, make sure they're healing properly, that sort of thing."

"OK..." Don said as he slowy rose from his seat making sure his rear was not in a postion where Leo could see it.

"Here..." Belladonna said "...You can lean on me again." And with that she led him back to his room

"I'm not sure you're aware just how badly beaten your rear was." Belladonna said as Don rested back on his bed "When I said it looked raw it really was raw...Blood dripping drom it, open sores."

"Open sores?!" Don was practically squeaking he quickly realized why his rump felt like it was covered in giant scabs, and why he probobly blacked out during his beating.

Don lay back on his pillow and thought about when he was a Turtle Tot, when he and his brothers were younger they all at some point got spanked by their Sensai for various naughtiness and they all got spanked at least twice in their lives even Leonardo and as harsh as those childhood spanking seemed, Sensai never EVER broke their skin.

Don's train of thought was broken by Belladonna feeling his right arm, Don blushed deeply even though Belladonna's touches were supposed to be completly platonic and Doctorly Don couldn't help but feel 'Butterflies in Stomach Syndrome' as she slowly carassed up and down his banaged arm with her smooth scaled fingers

"You're so...Different!" She remarked in amazment "You're not like any Turtle Humanimal in our universe."

"Uh...Thanks?" Don said sheepishly

Belladonna inspected the tips of his fingers, looking in her aquamarine eyes Don saw something he reconized, she seemed like a scientist fasinated by how unique he was.

"Your fingers have now claws...No nails even..." She whispered to herself "Could you by any chance tell me what you were origanlly?"

"Um...What do you mean?" Don asked

"I mean what species of Turtle you were before you Mutated." Belladonna said

Don's eyes widened no one ever asked him that question before

"We're..." Don was so flustered his abilty to think was on the fritz "Hang on I know this...It's on the tip of my tongue...We're...Red eared sliders!"

"That's funny." Belladonna said looking at the sides of his head "You don't have red ears."

"Yeah..." Don chuckled nervously "I guess we lost our species signiture markings in our mutation...Don't know why really."

Don was not sure what it was about this Dragon Girl, She reminded him a bit of April with her intelligence, but he also felt a loneliness in her...

_**(Read and review!)**_


	9. Belladonna's Tale of Woe

_**(OK Peeps, this chapter is going to get a little...Dark it's going to talk about some pretty brutal things just a fair warning)**_

Don was starting to like this Belladonna, she reminded him of April so gentle and kind...With a scientific curiosity, and she was pretty, you know for a Dragon.

"Everything seems to be normal..." Belladonna said as she finished her checks, I'll just be..."

As she started backing up her long tail knocked over a terra cotta jar on a nightstand, it crashed shattering into a million pieces.

"Oh geez!" Belladonna moaned "How clumsy of me!"

"Here..."Don said his desire to help others asserting itself "Let me help you with that!"

"No! No! Don't touch that!" Belladonna tried to get there before him but before she could Don noticed there was a photo had been in the jar, now it lay their among the shards.

"Who is this?" Don wondered aloud, the Human in the photo was a little girl of six, with bright blue eyes and red hair...Not the rose red shade that April had, more of the traditional carroty shade.

"GIVE ME THAT!" Belladonna hissed snatching the photo from him

"Geez I'm sorry!" Don was confused "Did I do something wrong?"

Belladonna said nothing but started weeping, looking at the photo

"I forgot I hid it in that jar." She said between sobs "I his it in this sick room where I hoped no one would find it...But now my own clumisness..."

"Belladonna..." Don knew that he was risking a Dragon's wrath and possibly a slap in the face for asking "...What's wrong?"

Belladonna turned and glared at him Don feared he was going be bitch slapped into the next galaxy.

"This little girl in the photo..." Belladonna showed Don the picture "This Girl is me. What I looked like when I was Human."

Don was just gobsmacked for once the Genius Turtle could not think of a think of anything, his brain was a complete blank.

"Oh." He said sheepishly he then fell sillent he really did not want to accidentally offend Belladonna.

Belladonna saw Don's sheepish face and realized that as an outsider to this universe, he had no way of knowing the complex history of Humanimals and their even more complex relationship with their creator species the Humans.

"Donatello I'm sorry I snapped." Belladonna was still weepy eyed and there was still a catch in her voice but she seemed calmer "You're an outsider so you have no clue what this all about...I'll tell you everything."

Don sat down on his cot, for once he totally did not notice the burning heat in his backside as he sat down as he was so amazed by what he just heard.

"I Belladonna Stairchild am the Grandaughter of Wyndem Moreau one of the Greatest Scientists in all of Humanity."

Don wondered if this 'Wyndem Moreau' was in anyway related to the famous Dr. Moreau but he held his tongue, he was not going to 'Pull a Mikey' in a time like this.

"My parents...They didn't check they're genetic compatability when they married so I was born with a rare genetic disorder...Batten disease."

Don blinked realizing that was a disease he never heard of before

"What's that?" he asked

Belladonna smiled, seemingly apprciating the question

"It's a disorder caused by recessive genes." She said "You can only get it if both your parents have specific kind of genes and it's not just one specific kind of gene, it could one of several possible genes...I was one of the lucky ones my early childhood years were at first healthy...But I had a ticking time bomb inside my body I was going to be dead by eight there was no way of stopping it."

Don was flabbergasted, hearing this "When I get home...I'm going to have to do some serious reserch on the subject."

"There was no way to save my body, as it was predestined to die young...The only way I could survive was by putting my mind, my consciousness, my very soul into a new body...It couldn't be a Human Body as some 100 years ago it was decided Clones were Humans too and you can not create a Clone Human Body to host another Human's mind...To be fair they were right, before then Clones were treated horribly...So the only option was to put my mind into the body of a Non-Human Animal. My Grandpa chose the White Water Dragon as it was powerful and long lived...It was not a Humanimal Dragon Egg, it was a Normal Dragon Egg, Grandpa did not want to transfer my mind into the Body of an already sapient being, so I was put into a Dragon Embryo a few months later I hatched...I was born all over again and had to go through wearing daipers all over again, despite the fact I had the mind of a six year old."

Belladonna stopped to catch her breath

"Shortly after I hatched Grandpa gave me an injection of 'Dark Water' which would slowly evolve me into a Humanimal so I could speak and walk upright. Grandpa still loved me but my parents..."

Belladonna gulped this was the difficult part

"My parents..." She whispered "Back then all Humanimals were considered slaves...Humans were conditioned from before birth to hate and despise Humanimals...It didn't matter I was still me inside all they could see was a Dragon, a Humanimal they had been programmed to hate anything that didn't look like a Human...They didn't physically hurt me they just...Wouldn't talk to me or do anything with me. One night I snuck out of my bedroom and I heard my parents arguing with Grandpa...Grandpa was yelling at them because the only way I could be saved was to become an Animal...My Mom...Hildegarde Starchild told him it would have been better for me to have died instead be turned into a Beast."

Belladonna turned to Don "Can you imagine what's that like for a little girl? To hear that your own Mother wishes you were dead?"

Don felt a lump in his chest, he couldn't help but feel for Belladonna "I'm sorry..." Was all he could squeak out

"After that...I ran away...It didn't matter to me that Grandpa still loved me...I was ashamed of my Dragon Body...I lived on the Desert Planet of Luneria, I stowed away on a Cargo Spaceship, not caring where it was going I just wanted to get...Away. When it landed on Earth...The orginal home of Mankind...I slipped away without anyone noticing there had been a stow away, I wandered for a while...I don't know how long, four days at most, Winter came and having no idea how to find food and shelter...I knocked on the first door I came to...A Humanimal Breeding Farm called Nuthanger Farm, there I met Matoaka, Bill, Jim, Kong and those who would become my future crew members...Long story The Catfish Boy Bob Buttz, he had a vision a Great Danger was coming but he didn't know what...What the danger was was that the Breeding Farm was going to be a new fur and leathers factory."

"Holy shell..." Don gasped "...You mean..."

"Yes." Belladonna said "They were going to kill us and skin us for fur coats and leather products...Eight Cubs escaped three days in advance those Cubs were Matoaka, Minsk, Bill, Jim, Kong, Bob, Hikari and myself...Later after the Massacre, Minsk's older brother Demetri carried her three Younger Siblings who were still small infints at the time, to us after we had gotten far into the wilderness where no Human would rescue us."

"I don't think I've met Minsk yet...What is she?" Don asked

"A Mink." Belladonna replied

"Demetri was battered and bloody from his escape from Nuthanger, but he managed to keep the Three Younger Mink cubs safe, he deserves a badge of honor for that...He told us all of the massacre, my friends...They lost their beloved parents...Friends and playmates we knew who didn't manage to escape...We all wept for them...But I felt a deeper grievenge in my heart...Why had I survived and so many others died? I felt unworthy...Here I was, an imposter, a Human in a Humanimal Body..."

Don knew what this was...Survivor's guilt made worse by the fact she felt she was in her own admission 'an imposter'.

"I couldn't tell anyone." Belladonna inhaled sharply "I knew they would hate me for it."

"Do you really think that?" Don asked "They seem pretty understanding...And the fact there are Humans among the crew."

"More to it then that..."Belladonna snapped "My Dad was and still is the CEO of one of the largest Wrangler Companies...Not every Planet has liberated the Humanimal Slaves the Planets that are still determened to keep slaves are now called the Wrangler Empire...and I fear...That if I revealed myself as a former Human who I'm related too...And my Parents find out what I've become...A founder of the Humanimal Revolution...I'm afraid...They would try to kill not only me but all my friends...My parents are very cruel people...I can never reveal who I am..."

In a moment of sympathy and compasson, Donatello did something he never thought he would do, he kissed her on the cheek, just a tiny little peck, but that tiny little kiss had the effect of a supernova

"Don?" Belladonna's eyes wide with shock

"Oh gosh!" Don gasped "I'm so sorry Belladonna I...I don't know what came over me!"

Belladonna then broke into a laugh, it was the most musical laugh Don had ever heard

"Oh Donatello!" Belladonna chuckled "Don't you see? You've done exactly what you wanted to do!"

"I...I did?" Don was not sure what she was getting at

"You said you wanted to repay me...And now you have! You listened to my secret and you kissed me."

Don felt himself blushing, but he was feeling giddy inside "Oh wow..." He chuckled "I guess I did didn't I?"

"I'll give you a kiss just to make us even..." Belladonna gave him a peck on his cheek.

Just as Leo and Raph walked into the room.

"Uh...Hey." Leo said

"Are we interupting something?" Raph asked wryly

_**(The whole Batten Diesease thing was based on a true story, I went to a school for Young People with a disabilties and one Girl, whom I never met I just heard about her after her death, had Batten Diesease and died at eight years old...This story was me wondering how someone with this disorder could live past it...The more you Know!)**_


	10. A Friend in Need

_**(Hi Everyone! This episode will contain a shout-out to Fullmetal Alchemist so keep your eyes peeled Otakus)**_

Don felt his cheeks heat up again but quickly as he could he took the photo from Belladonna's hands

"Oh no..." Don said as he stashed the photo under his pillow as discreetly as possible without his Brothers noticing "...You're not interuppting anything...We're...Um...Merely."

"Don some time ago asked if there was some way he could repay me for what I did for him...I told him he could let me kiss because this would be my first time kissing a boy..."

"I'd find that pretty hard to believe a pretty young thing like you never kissed a boy..." Raph said

"...A Boy that wasn't a Herd Brother." Belladonna said "I've kissed Jim and Bill, but I grew up with them so kissing them is like kissing my blood brothers..."

Leo and Raph's eyes widened "I see what you mean..." Leo said he seemed to be visably wincing his head filled with the image of him kissing his own brothers.

Don was glad Belladonna came up with a good cover story, hopefully neither of them noticed him slipping that photo under his pillow.

"I don't know about you guys..." Don yawned "...But my brain needs a caffine boost."

He started to stand and try to hobble out, but his legs gave out on him and he fell on his hands and knees.

His brothers rushed over to him that's when they saw, what happened to their Braniac Brother's Backside.

Leo gasped "Oh Geez Don! What happened?"

At this point after hearing Belladonna's sad tale of woe, Don was not even concerned about his own embaressing situation.

"Those Birds." Don said quietly "Two of them Ganged up on me, one of them pinned me down and the other wacked me with my own Bo staff."

"Bastards." Raph snarled

"Here Don we'll help you up." Leo and Raph both helped their brother up

"Oh guys..." Don whispered "I thought for sure you were going to never let me live this down."

"Donny." Raph was on full sincerity mode right now "When someone beats yer butt so hard it looks like someone ripped the skin off it ain't funny anymore...If I ever see those Birds again I'll..."

"Hopefully we never will see those Birds again." Leo said "For now let's just focus on the now."

As the three Turtles made their way out, Belladonna touched the cheek Don had kissed "No one has ever kissed me like that." She said when she was alone.

Sometime later in the Fellowship's lounge, Don had gotten his Holy Grail of energy boosts, a steaming mug of black coffee, he was resting in a beanbag chair, his brothers were next to him on a large plush sofa.

Don sipped his favorite beverage, feeling incredibly grateful that his Brothers had been kind and sympathetic to his embarresing condition, they three of them just sat there in there no words needed to be spoken they were all extremely glad to be alive.

Just then, Four Humanimals walked in, the lights were dim in the room, most of the illumantion was coming from some tacky lava lamps, the four creatures were Bill the Bull, Jim the Red Squirrel, Ichabod the Human and a Fishy Creature Don could only assume was Bob the Catfish, for some reason Bob had some curly red hair on his head, which the three hairless turtles thought was really wierd, maybe it was wig they thought it hard to believe that a Fish could grow hair.

"Well...Looks like it's back to Earth eh Brothers?" Bill said

The other three nodded in agreement.

Bill huffed and sat down wearily on a plush armchair, all this was across the room and the Turtles were amazed none of them noticed they were also in the room, yes the lights were dim but three Humanoid Turtles should be noticed right away shouldn't it? Maybe not in a world where Humanoid Animals were common.

"What's the matter?" Bob asked

"What do you think is the matter?" Bill asked "Once again I'll have to Listen to Colonel Sarcasm telling me how I screwed up."

Bill then stood up and scrunched up his face and said in a put-on deeper voice "Failed to find Wrangler Centrail because your crew stopped to play Good Samaritain again huh? How are we supposed to keep funding this goose chase? Money doesn't grow on trees Bud- Horn! Eh? Where'd you run off to? Oh there you are! I couldn't see you beyond my paperwork! Seeing as your short and all!" Bill laughed hautally and then with a sharp exhale flopped back down onto the chair

The Turtles were amazed by two things 1, the implications of that little exchange implied that the Fellowship crew had to abandon their current mission to save their Turtle butts from being waxed by the Aquillias and apparently this isn't the first time such a thing had happened and 2, This genetically modified Bull Boy who stood one head taller then Casey was apparently considered 'short'

"Really?" Leo said causing the Four Fellowship boys to nearly jump out their skins

"How long were you guys there?" Ichabod asked

"The entire time." Raph said dryly

"Strange..." Bill said "We should have been able to smell you."

"Is it true that you had to abandon your current mission to save us?" Leo asked

"Yes." Ichabod said "When we saw the Aquillas Floating Chitadel and we knew Aquillias had a habit of Hunting Hmanimals, we had to stop and see if there was anyone in need of rescue, it didn't matter who they were we couldn't let members of our own People suffer if we could help it...As Captain Matoaka has said 'Everyone in this Universe matters or no one matters!' and follwing your rescue we had to beat a hasty retreat."

"We're sorry we caused you so much trouble." Don said

"Think nothing of it." Bob said "After all a friend in need is a friend in deed."

"What is this Wrnagler Centail?" Leo asked "Why were you guys looking for it?"

"And how the shell can someone your size be considered short?" Raph asked

Bill laughed "I'm a Giant compared to you guys but compared to my fellow Bull-People I'm a runt...The Colonel Sarcasm I was talking about is Ferdinand Rowen, he's a Bull like me but a normal sized Bull."

"Bill may seem pretty big." Bob explained "But the Average Bovine Sapian well...In this room, the Average Bovine Sapian's ears would be touching the ceiling."

"Whoa that's big." Raph murmured,

"This is probobly will be as big as I'm ever going to get." Bill said with resignation "I'll always be a runt because my Mom was a Human."

The Turtles' jaws dropped

"What...Your Mom is...A Human?" Don was blown away such a thing was possible.

"Did I stutter?" Bill asked

_**(Dun dun dun! Read and review!)**_


	11. A Different Sort of Hero

_**(OK People, this chapter I'm going to reveal this universe the Humanimals live in is a Musical Universe...That is a Universe that operates like a Broadway Musical, people can and will sing and dance at the drop of a hat and there is nothing strange about that...In my original Humanimal Stories I've written I've always saw my Humanimals living in a Musical World and I was debating with myself weather to include this aspect into the fic...But as long as the Songs aren't copyrigted and the characters are singing them with their mouths not you know...A dreaded Song Fic...Besides the Comedy of the Turtles wondering where the shell the music they're singing is coming from is too great to resist)**_

"Yeah." Bill said "Humans and Humanimals have been interbreeding since Humanimal Kind began...And as for our mission, I'm afraid we're not allowed to discuss these matters with outsiders."

"Let's find a different room to talk." Ichabod said "And make a future note to next time scan the room for Humanoid Turtles before going into a mentioning top secret things."

The Four Fellowship Boys left the room, leaving the Turtles stunned.

Later the Leo, Raph and Don were looking for Ichabod or Kong because they wanted to know how Mikey was doing, at that time the Ship seemed oddly vaccent.

Then they heard Ichabod's voice, they peeked inside a room, inside was a large indoor greenhouse.

Ichabod was talking to the rest of the Fellowship Crew.

"I know I've done well as a Medic..." Ichabod said to his Friends and Herd Siblings, "But Kong far surpasses me and sometimes I feel more of a burdan then a help..."

"Why do you think that?"Matoaka asked

Ichabod turned and looked out the window, he started to sing...Music seemed to come from out of nowhere.

_"It's not that I'm ungrateful_

_For all the things you've done for me._

_But the use for a scrawny Human_

_So far I have yet to see_

_I feel so weak and useless_

_Compared to you my friends_

_I fear I'm not a Hero_

_My story has no happy end"_

Matoaka put her arm around Ichabod and held him tight. Ichabod started singing again

_"You saved my life that fateful night_

_You heard me cry out in the dark_

_You said you saw some good in me_

_Even though it seemed like quiet a lark."_

'Where the shell is the music they're singing to coming from?" Don thought to himself 'And how the shell are they so good at impromptu rhymes on the spot? This definatly doesn't seem rehearsed.'

Ichabod continued his song

_"I need to know my purpoise_

_I need to do what I can_

_There are things inside me_

_I still don't understand."_

Matoaka nuzzled Ichabod and started to prace around him singing

_"When I saw you that very night_

_I knew you were no ordanry young man_

_I knew you deep down you have a part_

_In the Great Spirit's Plan."_

Bob started to sing

_"I know what it's like to feel worthless_

_Because you're so weak and small_

_But in ordanary packages_

_Can hide the greatest strengh of all!"_

Belladonna started to sing, Don couldn't help but notice she had a very musical ethereal singing voice

_"You may think you're a fragle flower_

_But when we need you you're a strong oak of support_

_You don't need to be a Superman_

_You're a hero of a different sort!"_

"Geez! Did I miss something?!" Raph blurted out "When did we get abducted into a freakin' Disney movie?!"

The Music stopped there was no record scratch that you so often here in Movies and Television the music simply ceased.

Everyone in the Greenhouse and turned their eyes to the slightly ajar door

"You had to open your mouth, didn't you Raph?" Don said through his teeth.

"OK you guys..." Bill said "That first time we didn't notice you were already in the room, this is just plain ol' eavesdropping!"

"We're really sorry Capain?" Leo said bowing his head "We were looking for Ichabod or Kong because we wanted to ask about..."

"Your Brother will be recovered in a day or two." Kong said "I broke out the big guns and used the Nanobots for complete repair...We only use those things in the most desperate of circumstances."

"I understand from Raphael's jab that you come from a Universe where People don't have the ability to sing and dance at the drop of a hat?" Matoaka said knowingly

"I'm getting the feeling you've dealt with this question before." Don replied

Matoaka nodded "Our universe has had visitors from other world's many times, and when they don't come from a Musical Universe or a 'Tuneiverse' as they have dubbed world's like ours they are understandably baffled...Of course when our People visit world's like ours we are equally baffled, to us, universe like your's are unnervingly quiet and devoid of rythm and rhyme for our tastes."

"Oh and to answer your question of Where is the music we're singing to coming from..." Kong obviously had been asked this question before "It's simply always been there, from the beginning of time, whenever someone has a reason to sing the music starts up, it's a force of nature like wind or water."

"Normally sound needs to come from a source." Donatello's inner scientist would not be satisfied 'It's always been this way' "How the heck can music just start and stop like wind?"

_**(How indeed Donny? How indeed? Read and review!)**_


	12. Ninja Shell Stroking

_**(Thanks to everyone who has reviewed!)**_

"Really that's all there is to it!" Kong insisted "The Music has always existed in our universe since the beginning of time! Whenever someone has a reason to sing the music starts up!"

"No one has ever questioned this?" Don asked "No one has ever tried to find the source of this music?"

"Donatello I think you may want to think about what you are doing." Matoaka said "You seem to think you understand this universe better then the people who live in it."

"I'm starting to see why Don wears the Purple Mask." Bob said "Purple has traditionally been symbolic of the Sin of Pride...Fitting for a Turtle who thinks he knows better then everyone else."

Don felt himself go hot "That's not what I think at all!" He fumed "Never mind..." He stormed out of the room fast as his injured legs could carry him.

Don went back to the lounge, it wasn't the lack of logical explanation for the music that irritated him so much as the accusation of arroagance, he was NOT arrogant he did take pride in his brains, but he didn't think he was better then others because of them.

Don flopped onto the sofa on his stomach, he thought about the circumstances he was in, he was on a powerful spaceship surrounded by Humanoid Animals like himself. he'd be much more fasinated by all these wonderous goings on if he wasn't in such grevious pain and he wasn't so annoyed by the Native's coments.

Clutching a throw pillow, Don began to doze...Sort of that hazy in between sleep and wake.

Don heard the door open and by the sound of the footsteps he knew it was Belladonna, he didn't open his eyes or stir at all, even when Belladonna sat down next to him.

Belladonna tried not to focus on Don's badly injured rump, she looked at his beautiful shell...Actually all of him was beautiful, the quick doctorly checks she had made earlier didn't give her a sense of how strong and muscular he was, drinking him in with her eyes, she could see what a lifetime of Ninjitsu training had crafted him into.

Her eyes returned to his shell, she wondered if it had any nerves, her mind wandering, there were no Turtle People at the Breeding Farm if there ever were they would be perfet for the 'Spelling Game' Belladonna taught her Herd Siblings this game as her Grandpa taught her, you trace a letter on your friend's back with a finger, the friend guesses each letter you trace and when you're through you ask them what word all the letters you traced spell, it was a fun game but she never told anyone who taught it to her.

As delicatly as she could she traced an S on Don's carapace.

If it had been anyone but Belladonna, Don's eyes would have shot open and he would have asked them what the shell they were doing, but after the tender moment he had with Belladonna, he decided to pretend to still be sleeping, he didn't know what exactly she was doing but he rather liked it.

Since Don didn't visably stir Belladonna continued to doodle on his shell with her finger, admiring his lovely shell, she thought back to one of her favorite books Rudyard Kipling's Jungle Books (You know the origanal story not that piss-take Disney Movie) Where Mowgli is with Kaa who has recently molted and when Kaa asks how his knew skin looks, Mowgli says "The Turtle is harder backed but not so gay, the Frog by name bearer is more gay but not so hard..."  
Belladonna smirked that there was actually a time when 'Gay' meant 'Happy' instead of 'Homosexual' nowadays you couldn't quote that line without juvinile tittering, her fingers absent mindedly wandered between the shell and the neck, where Don was more then a bit ticklish.

Don let out a yelp as her claws prodded that delicate spot,

"Oh! I'm sorry!" Belladonna exclaimed "Please don't think of me as a pervert!"

"Belladonna..." Don whsipered "I didn't mind...In fact...I was kind of enjoying it..."

_**(OK Peeps! Read and Review!)**_


	13. Nightmares of Turtles

_**(OK People! All of you have been asking Where's Mikey? What about Mikey? Well here he is! Everyone's favorite orange clad pizza eating Turtle!)**_

Mikey was in the midst of a nightmare, true he had had other nightmares but this one was particuraly bad as he had no way of telling himself in his lucid way that he was 'just dreaming'

In his dream, Mikey was still fighting 'The Birds' wondering when his life became a Hitchcock movie.  
Then his dream shifted as dreams so often do to a cliff high above the clouds, in Mikey's dream from the sea of cloads below him some wierd Eagle/Phiranna hybrids would jump up and try to snap at him, nearly biting his arms and legs. Then finally when he couldn't hold on anymore he fell into the freezing abyss.

That's when he woke up, realizing he was in a room he didn't reconize therefore never been it before, he cried out in the darkness.

"HOLY SHELL! LEO! RAPH! DONNY! WHERE ARE YOU?!"

Kong looked at his wristwatch "It seems your Brother has recovered earlier then expected.

Leo and Raph tried to hurry to Mikey, Raph was slightly slower because of his injuries.

Leo came into Mikey's room first.

"Leo!" Mikey looked a bit pale and he was shaking "Where are we?"

"Everything's OK Mikey." Leo said soothingly "We've been rescued by friends."

"Friends?" Mikey was wondering who he meant.

"Creatures called Humanimals." Leo sat down by his brother's bedside "We're in another universe Mikey, one very different then are own."

Mikey put his hand to his forehead and gulped a bit "Aw shell Leo!" He said "I kept having nightmares that wouldn't stop coming!"

Leo put a soothing hand on his Baby Brother's shoulder "How you feeling? Are you hungry?"

"Mikey flopped back down onto his pillow "Maybe in a few minutes...Once I get the butterflies out of my stomach."

"Oh shell!" Raph who had walked into the room at that minute "When Mr. Bottomless Pit tells you he ain't hungry something's serously wrong!"

"Raph!" Mikey's eyes popped seeing his brothers banaged arms and legs "What happened to you?!"

"You got the worst of it Mikey." Leo said "So much so that the Doctor of this ship said he had to bring in the Nanobots for a complete repair, I was the luckiest, all I got was a few cuts and bruises."

Leo showed Mikey on his arms just a few patched up spots instead of being completely wrapped up like Raph's arms.

Meanwhile, Belladonna was teaching Don the 'Spelling Game'

"Grandpa taught me this game late one night, back when I was Human we often talked long into the night when I was supposed to be sleeping, but we had so many interesting things to talk about...She traced a S on Don's back.

"Can you guess what letter I traced?" Belladonna asked

"An S?" Don said simply

"Whenever I guessed right, Grandpa would let me know non-verbally with a gentle pat on the back."

She patted Don's carapace.

"If I guessed wrong, he would wipe my back with his hand as if erasing a chalkboard.

She demonstrated like so.

"And he would trace the same letter again until I guessed right."

_**(Read and review! And beware of Birds...Ewww...Birds!)**_


	14. When He Laughs

_**(Hi Peeps, just quick food for thought for this chapter, on the Fellowship the only food avalable is either vegetarian or only contains fish (Despite a Fsih being a member of the crew) You'll see why in this chapter)**_

Mikey crawled out of his bed surprisingly limber, thise Nanobots must have done some serious work on his body, he hardly felt any pain at all.

"Oh man!" Mikey yawned as he stretched "Maybe I am a little hungry...What do they got to eat here?"

"I'm glad you asked." Bill said as he walked into the room "In case none have you have noticed on this Ship the only foods you can order are either vegetarian or only conain fish as they're meat."

The Turtles were not sure what to say

"It's not that we find that objectionable." Leo said "I mean...I enjoy fish as much as the next Turtle but...Why?"

"I can answer that..." Bob said as he walked with a covered dish in his hands "It's a bit of a 'political correctness' issue, since this particular crew is made up mostly of Herbivores, the only Carnivores being Minsk, Belladonna and Myself, not only would serving beef be kind of a slap in the face to my Bovine Brother..." He nudged Bill in the side with his elbow "...But to Herbivore Humanimals the smell of cooking dead animal flesh it tends to...Make them physically ill, casuses them to want to vomit, and that's bad for Rodents like Jim because Rodents can't vomit."

Mikey looked at his brothers "Rodents can't vomit?" He said "That means Master Splinter can't barf?"

"If he can..." Leo said delicatly "...I've never seen him do it."

"The only Animal Products we can eat on the Fellowship are eggs, dairy and Fish...Fish is the one Animal that doesn't bother the Herbivores so much when it's cooked, they don't eat it...But it doesn't fill them with the same replustion as cooked air breathing Animal."

"Yeah but yer a Fish." Raph said "How do you stand it?"

Bob shrugged "I'm a Catfish...As long as their not cooking Catfish I can handle it perfectly well, after a Tuna is to me what a Dove is to a Hawk or a Gazelle is the Lion, well not exactly but you see what I mean, but here..."

Bob lifted the cover from the dish, "Misnk told me to give this to you."

Underneatih was a thick slice of Veggie Lover's Pizza.

"After hearing from your brothers how much you love Pizza, Minsk made this for you."

"Holy Shell!" Mikey had tears of joy forming in his eyes "That smells so good I don't even care it's vegetarian!"

Mikey didn't so much eat his supper as he did inhale, to Leo and Raph it was a sign their brother was fully recovered.

Meanwhile Belladonna and Donatello were getting the hang of the Spelling Game.

Belladonna spelled on Don's shel R

Don pieced the letters together in his mind "Nut...Hanger?" He said slowly the he reconized the signifigance of the word.

"That's the...Breeding Farm right?" Don saw tears forming in Belladonna's eyes

"Seeing that picture of me from back when I was Human brought up so many memories I have tried to repress," She whispered "Sad memories, scary memories...You are the first person I have ever revealed my secrets to I am so tempted to spill my guts all over the place but I dare not because you never know who might walk into the room unexpectedly."

"Belladonna..." Don took her hands in his own "I promise you, your secret is safe with me, as a Ninja I swear on my honor, never to reveal your secret to anyone."

Belladonna felt a chill go down her spine, he was deadly serious, she never got this kind of attention from any male like this before..." She looked down at their hands and how perfectly interwoven their fingers were.

"We both have three fingers on each hand..." She remarked

Don looked at their hands "Oh...I guess we do." He giggled, not nervous luaghter but genuine laughter.

That little giggle sent a differnt shiver down Belladonna's spine, the sound of his laugh made her blush he was so beautiful to her, particurally his voice.

_**(Read and review!)**_


	15. I Can't Help Falling in Love with You

_**(OK People, one thing I want to point out before we continue...In my fanfic world the Fast Forward Seasons and Back to the Sewer Seasons NEVER HAPPENED! Like MNT Gaiden I like to imagine my Turtles living in something of a hodgepodge of the 2003 and the Mirage Comic Universes, everybody cool with that?)**_

Sometime later Belladonna was in the 'attic' of the Fellowship, it was used as a sort of a makeshift playroom and the place they kept their various outfits for various occastions.

Belladonna stripped her Federation uniform from her body and took a look at her naked form in th large mirror.

She was skinny, but that was to be expected from a Water Dragon, as a reptile she had no breasts, her Human Body died long before she grew breasts so she would never know what it's like to have massive globs of fat attached to your chest.

Her time among the Humanimals though taught her that Humanimal Men don't really think much about breasts at all, even in Mammal Huamnimals Breasts are small and have no visable nipples until the female gets her first pregnancy, note first PREGNANCY, not losing virginity, a Female Mammal Humanimal can have sex and not get pregnant, her breasts will not grow, pregnancy triggers milk production which causes the breasts to grow in size and for the nipples to develop, all in all to Belladonna this made more sense then the Human method and she wondered why Humans develop their breasts before first pregnancy.

So instead of focusing on breasts, male Humanimals focused on rumps, and in this aspect Belladonna felt extremely inferior. Her long serpentine body did not allow for much bounce in her rump, this was common among Reptile Humanimals who are a fairly small minority in the Humanimal Population, only about one tenth of the entre Humanimal Population are Reptiles, two thirds are Mammals and thus the Mammalian Standard of Beauty is most seen in Federation Media.

Belladonna found a slinky black sparly dress, each of the females had a sparkle dress to wear to foraml occations. Belladonna slipped the dress on and looked at herself in the mirror, it was very flattering on her, though Belladonna wished it was purple to match Don's bandana.

Then she noticed somethng in a box, a dark purple ribbon, Belladonna picked it up, she couldn't wear it her mane, her mane wasn't long enough to be styled in a pony tale, and she couldn't wear this ribbon around her neck, her neck was too thick.

Then she saw that the ribbon was perfect to wear on her tail, right below the tassal.

So she tied the ribbon on to her tail, feeling good she went down stairs.

Minsk the Mink Woman was in the kitchen, Minsk was officially the Second in Command but she was also the team chef, not many can do both those things.

Minsk hummed to herself as she mixed together ingrediants, she decided on angel food cake for dessert, Belladonna watched Minsk from a distance. As soon as Minsk put the cake in the oven to bake, Belladonna approached

"Belladonna!" Minsk exclaimed in her Ruskie accent "Look at you all dolled up!"

Belladonna blushed and whispered in Minsk's ear

"Could you teach me how to cook? When I'm on my own all I eat is Ramen noodles and take out, I really need to know how to cook because I know the way to a man's heart is though his stomach."

"Of course Belladonna Dorogoy!" Belladonna chuckled "Tell me, who is the lucky male whose won your heart?"

Belladonna could barely squeak her answer "Donatello..."

Wasn't sure her ears heard right "Donatello? The Strange Turtle?"

Belladonna nodded

"Oh Belladonna..." Minsk shook her head "You've got it bad...Falling in love with one from another universe is plokhaya ideya...A bad idea."

"What do you mean?" Belladonna asked

Minsk grabbed Belladonna's face

"I'm telling you Drakon! It will never work! Legends and Ballads throught the years have told tales of People falling in love with People from other worlds...They always end in tradgedy!"

"Why?" Belladonna asked pulling her face away "Why do they always end in tradgedy?"

_**(Mystery and magic! Read and review!)**_


	16. Humanimal Culture

_**(OK Peeps, in this chapter we will talk about how Reptile...Anatomy defers from a Human's. To all you Fangirls who daydream about bedding the Turtles and having their Babies, consider the following, if the TMNT are like actual Turtles in their genital structure the question you should be asking yourselves is not 'Can I have kids with them?' you should be asking 'Is penatration physically possible? Or would they split me right in half?')**_

Minsk took a deep breath about to explain the various myths on star crossed lovers from other universes, but then a door opened and the Turtles along with Bill, Jim and Kong entered

"We'll talk about this later." Minsk said to Belladonna

"Bell-Bell, Minsk!" Bill was chuckling up the wazoo "You'll never believe what we just heard!"

All four of of the Turtles were visably blushing, and Raph was looking downright steamed

"Kong just told us that Turtles keep their junk in their ahahahasshohole!" Bill was now on his back laughing uncontrollably

"For the last time!" Don snapped "It's called a CLOACHA! It's a multipurpose opening and...Oh forget it..." Seeing how the Bull-Boy was laughing too hard to hear

"Don is right." Kong said "Most Reptiles have only one oriface for disposal of waste and mating the cloacha is something of a Multi-Function oriface..." Kong snickered his nose wrinkling

"Not what I would have chosen personally..." He said with a grin on his face "...I'm quite happy with my arangment, I'm a Beast Man who likes a bit of distance between the crappin' and the screwin' but no judgements."

Raph was looking more red in the face then green, and it seemed his injuries were the only thing keeping him from giving the Gorilla a taste of his fist.

Raph stomped over to the restroom muttering under his breath "Stupid frickin' Ape in an Afro..."

The Other Three Turtles were also a bit steamed, then Don turned and saw Belladonna in her black sparkley dress and purple ribbon.

"Whoa...Belladonna...You look...Nice." Don whispered

"Thanks." Belladonna whispered back "What caused Kong to bring up the subject of your...Genitals?"

"Bill was telling us that we'd arrive back on Earth and our injuries would hopefilly be healed in time for the annual 'Spring Fling Dance' we obviously didn't have a clue what that was, so Bill, Jim and Kong had to explain..." Don said as he relaxed in an nearby chair

"Yeah..." Mikey added "They were going on and on about what we would have to do to attract a Girl at the dance telling us 'You got to flaunt what you got' and 'Whoever shakes his rump the hardest gets the Girl.' I don't think any of them noticed how creepy they sounded...Oh!" Mikey realized who he was talking to "That's not to mean you Humanimals are creeps..." Mikey tried to apologize."

"It's ponyatnyy Michelagelo." Minsk said "We understand that our Culture may rub other people the wrong way."

Belladonna edged a little closer to the three remaining Turtles "So..." She tried to be as causual as possible "Do you guys have any favorite foods?"

"Oh man!' Mikey said "I SO love Pizza!"

"You love pretty much any food under the sun." Don countered

"Not true!" Mikey said "Even I have my limits! I can not stand that disgusting slop they serve at Manny's Meat's...Whatever that is."

"I like a lot of things." Leo said leaning back "Rice, fish, salads, apples..."

"I see..." Belladonna took a pen in her prehensile tail and started jotting these things down on a notepad

"As for favorite food..." Don said "...I guess I like sushi."

"Then how come we frequently see you chowing down on a Manny's Meat's Double Cheeseburger?" Mikey asked

"I only have those occastionaly..." Don got defensive "...I only ever eat those when feeling depressed or..."

"Needing of comfort food?" Belladonna interjected putting her hand on his shoulder

Bill and Jim who had recovered from their laughing fit, suddenly noticed Belladonna's attention to Donatello

"Dude..." Bill whispered to Jim "You see what I see?"

"Bell-Bell's totally got the hots for that Turtle." Jim whsipered back "Oh Gods...This is so perfect."

Our Bell-Bell is fianlly going to get a guy!" Bill whispered enthusiastically

_**(Author's Note: Hey guys...On the subject of the TMNT's offical favorite foods, I noticed some things, on the official profile, Don's favorite food is sushi but in the GBA TMNT game where each Turtle is healed by eating his individual favorite food, Don is healed by eating Cheeseburgers while Leo is healed by eating Sushi (Which is still in line with one of Leo's favorite foods being fish...)So in my mind, Don really likes Sushi but his comfort food is cheeseburgers? That's why he's 'healed' by eating them. Anyway read and review!)**_


	17. Back to Earth

_**(OK Peeps, thought I'd get one more Chapter in because for the next few days I'm going to not have a lot of internet time)**_

It was two in the morning in sunny Southern California when the Fellowship came.

Normally the Fellowship's base of operations was at Earthport, which is located in England, in for the Spring Equinox Festival, the Fellowship was coming home, and all their families were waiting for them.

The Native American People's of Earth made a deliberate choice to keep to the old ways and not be subject to 'The Conditioning' almost all other Humans on Earth were subject to for the past five thousand years, in exchange for not getting condtioned, the Native Peoples promised to grow all of America'd crops.

The peaceful village was only moderatly futuristc, small one story houses built out of incredibly strong matreials and every house was connected to each other by pipe like connections so from above the Village looked like a Spider's Web.

"All those connections..." Belladonna whispered in Don's ear "Are for protection...Everybody can stay connected and not have to go outside in case of extremely wild weather or something worse like Poisonous Clouds."

"Poisonous clouds?!" Mikey squeaked when he overheard "Really? There clouds of toxic gas hanging around?!"

"They are rare." Belladonna said "But they happen, they are some of the scars that remain from the anchient wars that brought Humanity's population to such low numbers."

Don was getting the hint that there was a rich and bloody history behind much of this strange universe and he desperatly wanted to know more but now was not the time."

The Fellowship landed in a meadow a safe distance from the village, Humans and Humanimals of the village came forth to greet them.

"Welcome!" "Welcome home!" They sand out joyfully

Leading the group was an enormously fat woman, she was wearing her white nightgown.

"Holy shell..." Raph whispered eyeing the woman's...Rotundness

"Raph..." Leo whsipered elbowing his brother "It isn't kind to stare..."

"Hey Mom!" Matoaka called to the woman both Leo and Raph choked a bit at that, not only that Matoaka's Mom WAS a Human but her Mom was THAT woman.

"Matoaka!" The Woman shouted as the Unicorn leaped tinto her massive arms "Oh my Darling Filly Girl! How was everything?"

"We can tell you later?" Matoaka nuzzled her Mom "How is Zander? How is my husband?"

Leo could not believe his ears "You're...You're married?" He had a catch in his voice, Matoaka seemed just barely a legal aduly.

"Oh Matoaka..." The Woman said as she stroked the Unicorn's mane "Zander has been delightful! So charming! So sweet!"

"Matoaka!" Called a new voice

A gangly long limbed Bird Creature, with pointed elf like ears, sharp teeth in his beak and a large crest of green feathers that vaugely resembled an Indian headress came forth with something in his long gangly arms

"Sorry..." Zander panted "I had to get our Darling Baby Amalthia from her crib."

"Oh yeah." Raph said knowingly "She's married."

Ichabod meanwhile walked past the celbration, he knew the one he was looking for would be too lazy to get out of bed, but he didn't mind, he was feeling tired himself, he went into a certain bungalow and headed straight for the bedroom.

Sleeping in the bed was a Cat Humanimal, but no ordanary Cat Huamnimal, this Kitty was born with pink and purple striped fur.

Ichabod smiled, removed his Federation shirt, walked over to the Bed and kissed his beloved on the cheek.

"I love you..." He whispered as an ear flickered

The pink and purple face turned and opened her chocolate brown eyes.

"Ichabod..." The Cat Girl whispered

"Yeah Marzipan." Ichabod whsipered back "I'm home."

Meanwhile outside, Matoaka introduced her family to the Turtles, her Mom, Bitter Flower, her husband Zander, (Matoaka explained that they had rescued the Turtles from the Aquillias. Zander's crest puffed up at the mention of them, he told the Turtles his species was no friend of the Aquilias as he was an Ave an Alien Heron, the Turtles felt relieved that this Alien Bird was on their side)

And of course Matoaka introduced her Baby Daughter Amalthia, Amalthia looked mostly like her Mom being a Unicorn in shape, but her fur was in green and white patches and her arms were covered in downy feathers.

Leo was feeling a bit awkward, he bashfully bowed and quickly said he needed to sleep.

But once he was far away enough he started running to clear his head

'What am I doing?' He thought to himself 'Why am I feeling...Envious?' There was no denying it, the instant he saw that Matoaka was married, he felt a pang on envy and he didn't know why...He didn't think he felt any romantic feeling towards the Unicorn but suddenly he felt passonatly in love with her and he didn't know why.

Leo flopped onto the soft, cool grass. It didn't make any sense! They weren't even the same species! So why was he even attracted to her?

One thing was certain though...He couldn't let these feelings show.'

_**(Read and recview Peeps!)**_


	18. Horny or Hungry

_**(OK Peeps, considering I won't be able to update for a while I decided to upload two chapters today)**_

Raph, Don and Mikey had no clue why Leo was acting so awkwardly around Matoaka's family,

Bill and Jim led them to a nearby bungalow, as soon as the door was opened, a Red Squirrel Girl leaped out and tackled Jim.

"Jordan!" Jim exclaimed as the Squirrel Girl licked his face "You're sure in a good mood!"

"I'm in heat..." The Squirrel Girl murred in her British accent "Herbs can barely contain my desire for your warm fur and your scent..."

"OK Tree Rats." Raph chuckled "You might want to get a room."

Jordan looked the Turtles up and down "You seem awfully prudish for a Humanimal who doesn't even wear pants."

The Turtles weren't sure how to respond to that.

"They're not Humanimals..."Jim said as he got up "They're something different, they're Mutants, they're from another Universe."

"You guys must be tired." Bill said "You want us to show you to your bedrooms?"

"I don't feel tired." Mikey said stretching his arms above his head

"I concur." Don said "I kind want to know more about this Universe...You have any books I can read?"

"Plenty." Bill nodded, "This guest Bungalow is for all four of you."

Inside the bungalow, it was pretty homey feeling, even though the building was clearly not made of wood, the inside was decorated to look like it was made of wood.

"There is a small library in that room back there." Bill said "And here in the living room there's TV and video games."

"Awesome!" Mikey pumped his fist in the air "You guys have it made!"

As Bill led Don to the library, Raph sat himself down on the sofa and notcied a magazine basket.

"What's this?" Raph asked "Twin...Appitites?"

"Oh those are just some Humanimal Magazines..." Bill said "Feel free to look at them."

"Don't mind if I do..." Raph chuckled eyeing the naked female Horse Humanimal dousing herself with Coca-Cola.

Mikey turned on the TV, there didn't seem to be a lot on besides, news, weather and other boring stuff then he turned to an early morning kid's show (And I mean REALLY early morning) since he was tuning in the midst of the program he didn't have a good grasp of the context, but the show seemed to be about a young Lizard Humanimal who was trying to compete in a martial arts tourniment and not getting in because he was a Reptile.

Raph meanwhile was engaged with his Humanimal...Or what he thought was Porn, there were pin ups of Naked Humanimal Women and Men, and it seemed all the Pin-Ups had them eating or drinking something, here a Horse Man seductivly eating a Carrot, there a Puma Woman noshing on an entire raw fish.

"I have no idea if this is supposed to make me horny or hungry..." Raph murmured to himself

_**(Read and review!)**_


	19. Night of Toxic Clouds

_**(Hi everyone back from vaccation, I figured it's about time Donatello figured out Belladonna has a crush on him because Donny is smart Turtle he would be able to figure it out)**_

The Turtles quickly fell asleep, Leo actually fell asleep under the stars the scent of the flowers and the cool night air soothed him to sleep like nothing else ever did.

None of the Turtles woke up until Noon the next day. Leo actually felt Matoaka's warm his carapce when he woke up.

"Leonardo..." The Unicorn said gently "You didn't come to bed last night, do you prefer sleeping under the stars?"

"Oh." Leo yawned "I guess I crashed out here because it was so peaceful here last night."

He didn't want to tell Matoaka he was crushing on her, he knew he would never live it down.

"Leo.." Matoaka whispered "Looking at that gougeon your carapace I see now that that scar wasn't left there by the Aquillias, that scar is older...Deeper..."

"It's a long story..." Leo said remembering that time he got stabbed in his shoulder right through his shell "Maybe sometime I'll tell you."

Just then the sound of a helicopter broke up the peacefullness

"Toxic Clouds coming over the ocean!" Came the message from the helicopter "A massive cloud of clorine gas will reach this area in aproximitly four hours! Stay inside your homes! Lock down your windows and doors! Do not come outside until a clean up crew gives permission!"

Matoaka had a look of incredible horror on her face "oh no..." She whsipered "OH NO!"

A few minutes later everyone was gathered in the largest Bungalow which was for meetings like this. Matoaka was speaking

"The last time toxic clouds roamed over our land was when I was five years old..."

"Oh man!" Bill gasped "I wasn't even born back then."

"I remember that night." Kong said

"As do I." Minsk nodded "Back then it was only Demetri and I none of our younger siblings had been born."

"There were toxic cloads here?" Belladonna asked in a whisper

"Don't you remember..." Then Kong quickly remembered "Oh yeah! You weren't with us back then!"

"Clorine gas is deadly." Belladonna said "What will happen to the wildlife that lives here?"

"It seemed they have already evacuated just as they did all those years ago." Matoaka replied "Did you notice that when arrived it was unusaully quiet? No Birds? No Coyotes or Wolves howling, no Frogs croaking not even the sounds of insects...Animalsare smart they have adapted to the perils Humanity's wars have created for them but the Plants...They can't move...The plants...Our crops they will all be destroyed just as they were all those years ago."

At that moment both Donatello and Leonardo noted the great sorrow in the Unicorn's voice, both understood but each slightly differently, Donatello understood the great enviromental destruction that was going to come from this, the ecosystem was going to beutterly ruined, what Leonardo understood was much deeper, Matoaka was already mourning the destruction of her homeland that her beautiful green land was going to be reduced to brown dirt and wasteland.

Both understood that in losing their crops the village was going to lost its livelihood.

"I remember that night." Kong said "The Slave Farm wasn't equipped for Toxic Clouds so the Native People's took all us Humanimals into he village, and once we were in their care and the Farmers retreated to their bunkers we were garanteed several hours of absolute freedom...We Humanimals knew back then the Native Peoples were on our side even if they couldn't do anything about it, but that night my Mama pulled me aside and said to me "Henry for tonight you are free, read as many books as you can, play with as many toys as you want and eat all that you please, but don't be messy or break anything because your free doesn't mean you have to be a rude guest" and that night even though I was afraid of the toxic clouds deep down I thanked the Gods for this night where I could eat all the Flayrah I want."

"Flay what?" Raph asked

"Oh! Flay-Rah." Kong said "It's a word that comes from the Rabbit People, it mans 'Food of the Gods' which to Humanimals means anything more delicious then hay or kibble...Human Food."

Don meanwhile saw that Belladonna was walking down a tunnel, he walked over to her.

"Belladonna..." Don whispered "You seem sad."

"It's nothing." Belladonna whsipered "I just had an awkard moement."

"Yeah but I know why it's awkward."Don whispered back

"Donnny..." Belladonna whispered "You've been so kind to me...I was wondering...Could..." Belladonna started blushing she was having trouble even trying to tell him her feelings "Could I show you and your brothers my favorite movie tonight? As we're going to be on lock-down tonight we might as well have a good time."

Don chuckled "Sure why not?"

Later that night the toxic clouds of clorine gas swirled all over the land, the village was safe as it could produce its own oxygen, the doors and windows were sealed to prevent any of the gas from seeping in and also prevvented any idiot or cub under two from opening the door and dooming everyone.

As rhe sun was setting, Belladonna was in the Turtles' bungalow, with the Turtles was Bill, Jim, Ichabod and his Feline Girlfriend Marzipan, Ichabod was combing the long humn like FUR ON Marzipan's head.

"Here it is, my favorite movie, The Bare Planet." Belladonna said

"What is that some kind of chick flick?" Raph asked

"It's a hard boiled detective movie." Belladonna said as she put the disk in the player "It prominantly features a Dragon-Man as a main character."

"Belladonna had such a huge crush on that Dragon..." Bill said as he noshed on some popcorn "She got to meet him last year, turns out he ain't into females."

Belladonna huffed at being reminded her celebraty crush was Gay, she skipped through all the trailers that came before the movie and sat down right next to Don. Who was laying on his plastron

"Howdo you feel?" Belladonna asked quietly

"A little better." Don replied "Still stings a bit when a sit but not as much."

The Movie started with some middle aged Human Detective living in some underground city on Earth it seemed everyone on Earth suffered acute agoraphobia as no one seemed able to stand the idea of being outside.

"OK this is pure fiction." Raph said "People on Earth don't live in bubble cities beneath the Earth."

"Actually for the time period this movie is set in, the 30th century it is." Ichabod said "Back then all Earth Humans lived in Underground Cities, Robots and Humanimals tended to everything outside, it took a couple hundred years for Earth Humans to overcome their agoraphobia well...Not all Humans the Native Americans and Tribal People like them refused to do what everyone else was doing and exchange for not being condtioned promised to become simple farmers."

The Turtles went back to watching the movie, The Detective is sent to a Planet colonized by a Humans called Solaria Solaria is very hostile towards Earth but for some reason theyare asking for an Earth Man detective reluctantly the detective is sent to Solaria while on the Ship he meets the Humanimal who is to be is partner.

The Human's eyes widen "D-Darrow!" He stutters and runs into the massive arms of a Red Dragon Man.

"This Movie was made post-revolution." Bill said "The fact that our Hero is showing any kindly feelings towards any Humanimal is the post-revolution mindset at work, if this was the actual 30th century our hero would be contemptuous of any Humanimal, even the one that saved his life in the last story."

"Whoa! Whoa!" Mikey exclaimed "Last story? This movie is a sequel?"

"Yes." Belladonna said "But the first one was terrible, this movie is the much improved Sequel like Wrath of Kahn."

"Oh!" MIkey said knowingly "I understand perfectly."

As the movie continued, Belladonna inched closer and closer to Donatello, she started to stroke his feet reverently caressing from ankle to toes, Don didn't seem to mind so she moved on to massageing his calves, she was checking to see his legs were healing well but also just because she wanted to touch his legs.

Donmust have started moaning from the pleasure as Raph turned and said "Hey Donny can you keep it down? Or better yet can you get yer girlfriend to give the rest of us a massage?"

Belladonna turned bright red realizing what she had done, unable to articulate coherently, she burted out "I love you!" Then she quickly covered her mouth realizing what she had just said.

Don turned to her, he was feeling a bit shocked as it slowly dawned on him, she was courting him, Don realized he had no idea what Humanimal Sexual mores were, and he felt himself blush wondering if he had unintentionally intitated the courtship by kissing her that night.

"We need to talk." He said as he got up and gestured for her to follow him into the library.

"OK." Don said as he closed the door "Let's get down to brass tacks, Belladonna are you crushing on me?"

Belladonna could do nothing but nod sheepishly

"Was it the kiss I gave you?" Don asked "Have you never recieved that kind of attention from a male before?"

"Yes..." Belladonna whispered "I've recieved kisses and hugs from Bill and Jim and all the Members of my herd, but they're my Herd Siblings, and you can't mate within your own Herd to Humanimals that's as much incest as mating your own blood relatives."

"OK." Don rubbed the back of his head "We're going to need some clarifications on Humanimal Culture so none of us commit a fatal Faux Pas. Belladonna, I do like you...You've been so kind to me but...I don't think I feel for you like...That." Don was about to blurt out 'We're not even thesame species' but then he remebered his own crush on April and realized he could not say that without sounding like a humongous hypocrite.

So instead he said the next thing that came to mind "Besides I don't think we ca manintain that kind of relationship, we need to go home Belladonna, and I since we live in two different universes I don't see how we can maintain a romace, a friendship of course, we have friends from paralell universes we've invited them over but a Romance?"

Belladonna was starting to see why Minsk told her that all tales of lovers from different universes ended in tradgedy.

_**(Don't worry! Donny and Donna we'll get together just not yet)**_


	20. Baths and Bleeding Hearts

_**(Hey everybody...So I'm going back East for a relatives funeral...I decided I won't bring my computer since my relatives back East don't even have Wi-Fi so I will try to squeaze in as many chapters as possible)**_

Belladonna and Donatello exited the library, Belladonna had a despondant expression on her face.

"You can continue watching the movie if you want but I'm leaving." Belladonna huffed, dropping to all fours she slithered down a tunnel to find her own bungalow.

Seeing the Dragon so hurt, Bill, Jim, Ichabod and Marzipan decided they didn't want to continue watching the movie either and left.

The When Donatello felt his brothers had all their eyes on him he turned and said "I didn't do anything! All I did was politely turn her down because I didn't feel the same and that I didn't think a relationship was possible because we live in two different universes."

"Just be careful Don." Leo said "You know what they say about a woman scorned."

They watched the rest of the movie, but the whole experience was soured.

Meanwhile in the bungalow Ichabod and Marzipan shared, the two of them decided to take a bath together because Ichabod felt really slimy after all his hard work on the Fellowship and Marzipan needed her fur washed, that's the thing with Humanimals with really long fur or feathers, sometimes they need assistance keeping it clean because in the civilized world you don't have a lot of extra time to spend grooming or preening.

Once the tub was filled, both the Human Boy and the Cat Girl removed their clothes and climbed into their extra-large bathtub.

"I always love the feeling when I first lower my head into the water and I feel little bubbles in my head fur tickling my skin." Marzipan purred

"I'm with you there." Ichabod said as he eased into the hot water "I haven't seen Bob in a while..."

"He spoke to me ealier this evening." Marzipan said "He said that he was feeling massive headaches and stomachaches which he thought meant a big premonition was coming so he had to lay down somewhere cool and quiet."

"Oh man!" Ichabod gasped "When a premonition brings Bob physical pain...You know it's going to be something bad!"

Ichabod grabbed the bottles for shampoo and condtioner "Darling let me wash your fur."

Marzipan turned around so Ichabod could later up her back with shampoo

She purred "Your fingers feel so good in my fur!"

"I missed you so much..." Ichabod whispered as he lathered her up "I hate having to leave you behind when I'm on duty, I wish I could bring you with me on the Fellowship..."

At 2 in the morning the Turtles finally went to being, in their bedroom was two sets of bunkbeds, Mikey had already called a top bunk his own, Donatello was content with the bottom bunk.

As his brothers started to fall asleep, Don couldn't stop thinking about Belladonna, specifically her scent and how she tasted when he kissed her and how her hands felt when she massaged him, Don cursed his brain, he wished he could stop thinking about her.

But he couldn't he fell asleep dreaming of the sweet taste her skin left on his lips when he kissed her.

_**(Don't we all have those moments when we can't stop thinking about the one thing we don't want to think about?)**_


	21. The Oath of Mutual Protection

_**(OK Peeps in this chapter the Turtles take The Oath of Mutaul Protection, which I admit I took from The Animals of Farthing Wood another awesome series from the UK (Seriously why does England get all the good stuff?) I want to make it very clear that the Humanimals are much more...Animalistic mentally then the Mutants this doesn't mean they are brutal or blood thirsty it merely means their instincts have much greater hold on them)**_

Some time later after the Turtles woke up, Bob came down to breakfast holding an ice pack to his head.

"Everyone...Gather round." Catfish said weakly "I've just had the most horrible vision."

The Turtles turned and looked at Bill and Jim

"What's he talkin' bout Willis?" Mikey asked in his best Gary Colman impression

"Um...Maybe I should have let you guys on this sooner..." Bill whispered "But...Bob is an Oracle...He has visions of things to come."

Don remembered Belladonna in her story mentioning Bob 'having a vision' and during the story he thought nothing of it after all, more then once all of the Turtles had visions of things to come...But he never heard of anyone having this ability as 'special talent'

"Bob Sweetie sit down." Matoaka cooed as she eased Bob into a chair and Ichabod got the Fish Boy a glass of ice water "What was your vision?"

"In my mind's eye..." Bob said quietly "I see...Not far from here...Where the mighty La Brea Tar Pits lay is a kidnapping most foul..."

The Members of the village were frightened

"Kidnapping?" They murmured "Is it the Wranglers again?"

"I see in my mind's eye...The Females being herded away from the males...Men gather the females up and prick them with their swords to make them bleed..."

Leonardo's eyes narrowed "What kind of bastards would do such a thing?" He murmured under his breath

"OK this definatly sounds like a Wrangler plot." Matoaka nodded "But we can't leave the village yet it's still too toxic."

"Captain..." Leo stood up "If there is anything we can do to help..."

"Why are you so concerned Mutant?" asked a husky voiced Lizard Man

"You are not one of us..." Neighed a Horse Woman

Just then a loud roar echoed in the dining hall a strange creature stepped forth

Don's eyes widened to see the Creature was a Velocirpator! Don wasn't sure how they made Humanimals out of Animals that were supposed to be extinct, but seeing this Dinsosaur had a kind expresson on his face, on his head was long black hair, it was becoming more and more clear that in this world Non-Mammals could grow hair...Somehow.

"Turtle Brothers." The Dnosaur said in a deep musical voice "Your four are still injured why are you so eager to help?"

Leo did not hesitate to answer "Captain Matoaka saved our lives...We owe her that much."

The Velociraptor smiled at this answer "You have good hearts I see. I do have the power to quickly heal all your injuries as I am a Shaman."

"Fossil!" The Husky Lizard Man protested "You can't heal these Strange Mutants! They haven't even taken the Oath!"

"Yes!" Cried the Humanimals of the Village "The Oath! They must take the Oath!"

"What is The Oath?" Mikey asked "Is it going to hurt?"

Fossil the Velocraptor chuckled "The Oath of Mutual Protection is an Oath every Humanimal cub takes as soon as they know how to speak, when Humans are intiated into our Herds like Ichabod they too must take the Oath to truly be considered members of the Herd."

An Oath of Mutual Protection...That didn't sound that bad to the Turtles

"If it will appease you, we'll take the Oath." Leo said

Fossil nodded "Turtle Brothers, you must raise your right hand."

The Turtles all raised their right hands

"And repeat after me...I...Your name."

"I Your Name..." Mikey said and quickly got a sknocked on the back of the head by Raph

"This isn't the time for this Mikey..."Leo whispered then he turned to Fossil and said "I Leonardo..."

"I Donatello..."

"I Raphael..."

"I Michelagelo..." MIkey rubbed the back of his head with his left hand

"...Do solomnly swear..." Fossil said

"...Do solmnly swear..." The Turtles repeated

"...Not to swallow anybody..." Fossil said

The Turtles blinked their eyes a couple times, not sure what they had just heard

"Seriously?" Mikey asked "Not to swallow anybody?"

"It may seem silly to you." Bill snorted, a puff of steam coming from his nostrils "But around here the threat of intelligent beings preying on their fellow intelligent beings is a genuine concern around here!"

So feeling rather silly the Turtles proclaimed "...Not to swallow anybody..."

"...For as long as I shall live." Fossil finshed

"For as long as I shall live." The Turtles were glad feeling the farce was over.

Fossil then drew from his sleeve a small pouch he procurred from this pouch some blue powder which he blew onto the Turtles, healing all their wounds instantly 


	22. A Heartsick Sensai and Kidnapped Cubs

_**(Hey everyone, just a few more chapters before I head to New England)**_

Back in Third Earth New York, Splinter was worried like he never had been before, three days ago, his sons went missing after going out for evening exersise, they seemed to disapear without a trace.

He alerted April and Casey and even Leatherhead, while trying to track down his sons' trail Spilinter caught a scent he had never smelled before, his sons encountered some strange unknown creatures...Splinter wasn't sure but the strange creatures smelled vaugely bird like.

Fearing the worst, Splinter returned to his lair, a tear trickled down his face...He didn't know what had taken his Sons or even if they were alive anymore. Splinter felt he might die of heartbreak.

"My Son..." Splinter whispered "Whereever you are tonight...Hear my prayer."

Meanwhile in the World of the Humanimals, once the clean up crew gave the OK sign and it was safe to leave the villiage, the Four Ninja Turtles along with, Bill the Bull, Jim the Red Squirrel, Bob the Catfish and Ichabod the Human were headed for La Brea to serch for the missing Humanimals.

Bill being 16 was the only one with a driver's lisence, they all got into a Ground Car and Bill put the pedal to the metal.

"Man!" Mikey exclaimed as the Car lurched and bumped "I can't believe we found someone who drives crazier then Don!"

Don resented the remark but said nothing as he was too busy trying to not throw up.

Just then, the Car came to a screeching halt and it was a good thing everyone was wearing their seat belts or...Everyone would have been dead.

"What the shell was that for?" Raph asked irritated.

"I caught the smell of blood." Bill said as he unbuckled his seat belt "Humanimal Blood to be precise."

As everyone got out of of the ground car, Bill, Jim and Bob snuffled along the ground as Ichabod and the Turtles observed quietly.

_**(OK everyone, tomorow I'm probobly going to be on an airplane most of the day and then at my Aunt and Uncle's house with no wi-fi so this may be the last update in a while)**_


	23. The Traitors and the Slavers

_**(OK everyone, I want to warn you things are going to get gross and gory...You have been warned)**_

As The Three Humanimals snuffled along the ground Bill murmured "I smell...Two Dogs, a Gorilla, a Giant Panda...and...A Pangolin."

"What's a Pangolin?" Asked Mikey

Bob shook his head "I've got a big enormous book on Zoology. I'll let you look at that when we get back."

Leonardo observed the territory they were in, the Toxic Clouds had left behind a wasteland of ruin, the ground was bare, the trees were devoid of leaves and were now bent and twisted, covering this land was deep fog, thankfully not toxic fog, but still it was hard to see anything.

Just then, a piercing roar stratled everyone, Mikey let out a girlish screech

"What the shell was that?!" He squaked

"A Dinosaur Humanimal..." Bill said "A Dilophosaurus I think."

Before anything more could be said two Dog Humanimals...A Doberman and a Pit Bull raced forth in the fog. Speeding past the Humanimals and Mutants Ichabod looked up and shouted "Get down!" As Three Graceful Dinosaurs each as tall as three Ninja Turtles standing on top of each other leaped past like gigantic ballet dancers.

What happened next was something the Turtles who thought they had seen it all, never could have been prepared for.

The Pit Bull was starting to tire, his speed started slacking, one Dilophosaur, with yellow and black stripes, grabbed the Dog in his enormous jaws, shook him like a rag doll and tossed his prey into the air.

The Dog Boy landed at the feet of our heroes, already he was dead, his torso torn open, blood pooling onto the ground,

At that point Mikey just vomited on the spot.

"Shant!" Came the voice of the Doberman, in blind fury, the Doberman forgetting his own fear, dropped to all fours and charged the Dinosaurs.

The Three Dinosaurs laughed at this, the Yellow and Black One simply stopping the Dog Boy's charge by stomping on him with his foot.

A Black and White Dilophosaur came out of the fog holding a Young Gorilla Boy, he must have been a young Teen as he was smaller then Kong.

The Third, a pure jet black Dilophosaur was carrying in his hands a struggling Giant Panda Boy, the Black and White Bear seemed limp and exausted.

"Found this one hiding in a hollow tree." Chuckled the Black One.

"Brothers...The Yellow and Black One cackled "Tonight we shall feast!"

"Not yet!" Exclaimed the Black and White One "We haven't found the Pangolin yet..."

By now the Turtles were starting to get their berrings back...But now they felt a new understanding, now they knew why the Humanimals had them swear 'Not to swallow anybody...'

Leo wasted no time taking the Fight to the Dinosaurs, he leaped into the air onto the jet balck Dinosaur's back pinning him to the ground.

"Give me one good reason why I shouldn't slit your throat right now..." Leo was rare angry, pressing his katana against the Dinosaur's throat.

The Two Other Dinosaurs were about to help their Big Brother when Bill and Jim released warning shots from their pistols.

"Federation! Don't move!" Bill bellowed "We've already seen you hunt and eat fellow Humanimals assulting us will only further incriminate you."

Just then, a thin naseley voice spoke up, the Pangolin Boy had been hiding among the rocks curled up in a ball spoke up.

"These Traitors captured us!" The Pangolin exclaimed "We are of the Idyllwild Herd up in the Mountains, some of us Teens came down to the valley because we wanted to partake in the Spring Equinox Festival, but these...Cannibals stole our Herd Sisters and gave them to the Wranglers."

"Why would Humanimals dare work with the Wranglers?" Bill asked pointing his pistol at the Black One.

"It was trade!" The Black One gasped "We would give them the Females if they would let us keep the Males to hunt."

"Because of the toxic clouds..." The Pangolin started weeping, "They took us to their underground shelter and kept us tied up, because they wanted to chase us and hunt us down...They thought they were being sportsmanlike."

"Shant..." The Doberman squirmed out from under his Captor's paw and ran over to his dead Herd Brother.

"My heart has joined the Thousand..." Whispered the Doberman "...One of us has stopped running today."

_**(Read and review)**_


	24. The Idyllwild Herd

_**(OK Peeps, one more chapter before I head out on a Plane)**_

After subdueing the three Dinosaurs, the Turtles and the Fellowship Crew calmed and soothed the remaining Humanimals and wrapped Shant the Pit Bull's corpse in a white cloth to be burried later.

They quickly learned the names of the remaining Humanimals.

The Doberman was Eric.

The Gorilla was Ethan.

The Giant Panda was Seth.

The Pangolin was Labib.

"Brothers..." Bill whispered, handing each of the poor souls a bottle of water to quench their thirst with. "I'm so sorry this happened to you."

"Brother Bull, don't worry about it." Ethan said between glugs of water "We knew the risks of heading out on our own without anyone else to gaurd us, but we did it anyway."

"You have to find our Herd Sisters!" Seth coughed "Before the Wranglers ship them to different Planets! My Blood Sister, Rumor is among them!"

Bob turned and looked at the Dinosaurs "We may need those scumbags' help in locating the Wranglers."

Raph grinned and spinned his Sais "Just leave everything to me!" He smirked

Very soon, they had the Black Dilophosaur on a leash leading the Heroes through the Fog to the Wranglers

"Never underestimate Raphael's powers of persuasion." Mikey said

The Black One led the Heroes to the Great Tar Lake

"The Wrangler Base of Operations is underneath the lake."The Black One said

"Whoa! Whoa!" MIkey said "Underneath the lake? How the shell are we going to get there?!"

"There has to be a secret enterence..." Bob murmured, Bob placed his hand over his forehead and started turning about in all directions, then he walked towards a large rock.

"Here..." Bob whispered "The secret enterence is under this rock."

Using his massive Bovine strengh, Bill lifted the rock revealing a secret tunnel, which our heroes promptly jumped into.

Going down the tunnel, Ichabod led the way for a moment his nose twitched as he smelled something, for that moment he seemed more like a Humanimal in a Human body then an actual Human.

"We're near the Wrangler Kitchen Area..." Ichabod whispered "I can smell the scent of black lumpfish caviar, only a Wrangler eats so decadently."

"Wait..." Mikey said "...You can tell what kind of caviar it is just by the scent?"

"Living with a five star chef girfriend helps." Ichabod replied "We can't just walk in like this, we'll be caught in an instant...We're going to need a plan..."

_**(Read and review!)**_


	25. Peril in the Tar Pits

_**(OK Peeps, the format will be a bit different because I'm writing this from my Uncle's Computer and he only has Microsoft Word Processor and before we continue I'm confirming it here…Yes my character Ichabod Crane is indeed a spankophile)**_

Ichabod all alone crept past the kitchen and towards a dressing room. He quickly ducked in, he heard a snort and he nearly jumped out of his skin. He saw a Wrangler sleeping in his cot.

Ichabod saw a bottle of chloroform on the nightstand and knew what to do.

"Sorry Bud…" Ichabod whispered grabbing the chloroform and the rag, "You should know better then to leave this stuff in plain sight."

He held the chloroform soaked rag up to the Wrangler's nose and where the Wrangler had been tightly curled up in fetal position now he fell limp. Ichabod quickly went through the Wrangler's wardrobe and quickly put on a spare uniform, it was brown in color which was odd because most Wranglers dress in flamboyant clothes to highlight their vanity.

The uniform and the hat were a little too big, which was perfect for Ichabod because he didn't need any of the Wranglers recognizing his face.

He quickly grabbed some leashes and stuff that looked like Horse tack but was made for a variety of species and headed back to the tunnel where the his non-human friends were waiting for him.

"Aw man." Mikey groaned when he saw the leashes and bondage gear. "We're going to have to wear THAT?!"

Ichabod slipped a bridle over Bill's head "Any Humanimal walking around the base of his own free will, will be instantly recognized as NOT a slave and will quickly be surrounded and captured…I have to pose as a Wrangler Hunter and you all will pose as my latest catch."

Ichabod attached leashes to all the Humanimals and mutants as well as some varied bondage gear.

"One more thing…" Ichabod said as he gathered great lumps of dirt in his hands "I need to make you guys seem like you had a great struggle."

With that he smeared dirt and mud all over their faces and bodies, as he got around to disguising Donatello his hand got a little too close to Don's rump.

"Hey!" Don flinched "Watch the hands! My wounds may be healed but I'm still a bit tender down there."

"I understand…" Ichabod whispered "I had trouble sitting down after Marzipan tested the heavy cane I bought for Valentine's Day on me…It was a lovely orgasm but boy did I regret it the next morning!"

The Turtles eyes were wide for shock, they weren't sure what unnerved them more the fact Ichabod was into those sort of things…Or that a boy only 14 years of age, 4 years younger then them was already a veteran of this sort of pleasure…"

"You…Like…Being spanked?" Don whispered

"Well, yes." Ichabod replied then he saw the Turtles were staring at him as if he were a freak

"Hey! It's a perfectly safe way to have an orgasm with your sweetheart without resulting in pregnancy or STDs!" Ichabod was indignant

"Just keep them dirty little secrets to yerself." Raph whispered "Let's just get going I'm getting sick."

So Ichabod took the leashes and reentered the Wrangler Base.

"Fresh meat!" Ichabod said in a Cockney accent to disguise his voice "Found these Turtles with some Federation scumbags!"

"Take them to the room reserved for Male Slaves." Said a Wrangler "Prince Jean Laffite is having some fun with the Females."

Ichabod felt his blood run cold when he heard that, but he couldn't let it show and hauled his 'slaves' down the hall.

To the Fellowship Humanimals they knew full well what was going on, but the Turtles who seriously creeped out.

"Having some 'fun' with the females?" Mikey whispered "I know from enough James Bond movies that always means…"

"NO TALK!" Shouted a Wrangler clubbing Mikey's carapace with the back of his rifle.

"Do you always chatter like this when you're on duty?" Bill whispered

"Yes." Don whispered

"Yeah." Raph replied

As soon as they reach the room Ichabod knew from experience there would be a button that would shut down the security cameras in that room. He quickly pushed the button and started setting his friends free.

"Ichabod!" Bob whispered "In my mind's eye I sense a passage!"

"Does yer mind's eye also sense where the scumbag is?" Raph asked

"Well yes." Bob said "That big red button it will open a secret passage."

Ichabod pushed said big red button and a bit of the wall lifted up to reveal a door sized opening.

Going inside, they found themselves looking into the Girl Slaves' Room. There were six Humanimals being held captive, a Black and White Cat Girl, two Rabbit Girls a Black One and a Brown One, Two Dog Girls an Akita and a Golden Retriever and a Giant Panda Girl who everyone assumed was Seth's sister Rumor.

There was a Human Male in the room, a young slender man with brownish-blondish hair and a goatee, and dressed in frilly clothes. This was Prince Jean Laffite.

"Such lovely, lovely creatures…" The Prince purred in a French accent "How can something so low-born and common be so beautiful?"

The Giant Panda Rumor glared "You're not going to get away with this!"

"Oh but we have!" Jean sneered "We Wranglers have been collecting you Wild Humanimals for centuries! You six are going to be lovely slaves…Especially after I'm done with you!"

"What the shell does he mean by that?" Mikey asked

"He means he's going to rape and impregnate all of them." Bill whispered "Because a pregnant female Humanimal has more market value and sells for a bigger price then a non-pregnant female."

The Turtles felt their blood boil "Those…Bastards!" Raph was steamed

Jean grabbed the Black Rabbit Girl "I think I shall enjoy you as an appetizer!" He chuckled, and then he licked her long ear lustfully

Raph, no longer able to contain his fury let out a roar, kicked down the mirror and charged into the room.

"He…He just charged in!" Ichabod exclaimed "He didn't wait for a plan or anything!"

"Welcome to my world…" Leo sighed ruefully

The Prince was totally not prepared for a Turtle Man to come barging in and give him a prompt knee to the groin.

Doubling over in pain, the Prince pressed a button on his cuff. In no time heavily armed Wranglers flooded the room.

"Oh geez!" Ichabod put his palm to his forehead "We're dead meat now!"

_**(Oh Raph…Why must you always do this sort of thing in every adventure?)**_


	26. The Prince and the Turtles

_**(OK Peeps another chapter from my Uncle's computer…I am so glad to have a computer with spell check again!)**_

The Wrangler's guns shot out not bullets, but knock-out gas. Everyone quickly passed out.

When Donatello finally came to, he along with everyone else was shackled by their wrists in a dingy grey room that Don could only assume was an interrogation room.

"Your Royal Majesty." Said a Female Wrangler Guard "The Prisoners have awoken!"

The Prince then hobbled in clutching an ice pack between his legs.

"I should have known." The Prince had a creepy grin on his face "Ichabod Crane…"

Ichabod lifted his head

"From now on I shall have to enforce on my subjects, don't let in anyone who is skinny, long limbed, has red hair, green eyes and a big nose especially if you've never seen him before."

Ichabod huffed "Oh yes…No one in the world is quite so homely as me."

"Who are these…Turtles you brought with you?" Jean asked "New recruits for the Federation? You picking up streakers? I have never seen Humanimals so bold as to walk around without any pants on!"

"We're not Humanimals." Don said "We're Mutants."

Jean quickly rushed over to Don so fast it was scary. "Are you the leader of your little group then?" Jean asked "That red banded Turtle bruised my balls so badly I shan't be able to make love for a great many days!"

"Serves ya right! Ya rapist!" Raph sneered

"I'll deal with you later." Jean sneered back Then he noticed something on Don's carapace, on one of the scutes of his shell there was a brown spot that looked like a sticker, but it wasn't a sticker, Jean knew it was an Aquila listening device! Was this Turtle even aware he was carrying that on his shell?

"My, you Turtles sure are filthy…" Jean said haughtily "…When was the last time you…Cleaned up?"

Reaching out with his dainty hand Jean plucked the listening device from Don's shell, Don had no idea what Jean had just picked from his shell.

At the time Jean had been occupied with Don, Ichabod had been busy relaxing his muscles and popping joints to get himself out of his shackles, it was incredibly easy for one who is so lean, so he oozed out of his shackles, crept over to Jean and pulled and leg sweep on him causing Jean to fall flat on his face.

"Never underestimate the skinny guy!" Ichabod said putting his foot on Jean's head as he reach for the Prince's keys

"You…Filthy…Humanimal lover!" Jean shouted

"At least I truly LOVE Humanimals." Ichabod shot back "As my friends and my lover I don't merely LUST after them as you do!"

Ichabod then pressed a button on the key ring and that caused all the shackles to open up at once.

The Turtles were amazed that these Wranglers hadn't thought to remove their weapons as so many of their previous enemies had done.

Raph grabbed the Prince and pressed his Sai against Jean's throat

"If you want to come out of this alive…" Raph whispered "I highly suggest you let all the Humanimals go…"

So Jean agreed to let his captives go…But it was not until they were a good distance from the tar lake that Raph released the Prince from his grasp as our heroes led the Idyllwild Girls back through the fog.

Once they led the Girls back to the Boys, it was like the reunion of the century! The Humanimals leaping to each other and licking each one another's faces.

The Akita Girl Evelyn, looked around for one Humanimal in particular.

"Shant…Where is he? Where's my boyfriend?"

The Boys instantly became sad and despondent."

"Shant is dead." Said Eric the Doberman "The Dinosaurs killed him."

Evelyn then wept a great many salty tears.

Ichabod walked over to her and wiped away the tears with his hand.

"We will make sure he has a proper burial…But for right now we need to get back to our village so I can check for any sickness or injury."

As they spoke our heroes thought they had won the day…But the Wranglers were the ones getting the last laugh, no one realized what it was he had picked from Don's shell, and as the Wranglers played the listening device and they heard everything Don had heard in the past couple of days, including…Belladonna's secret!

_**(Oh boy! Our heroes are in trouble now! Read and review!)**_


	27. Even a Ninja can Fall in Love

_**(OK Peeps this story is going to be winding down the story because I realized I need to break this epic into two parts so at most only three more chapters starting with this one)**_

Upon returning to the Village Bill and Jim explained everything that happened, including the death of Shant the Pit Bull.

Matoaka's purple eyes filled up with tears, she let them fall freely.

"We shall have to tell his family so they can prepare for the funeral." She said softly.

Bob and Ichabod brought the poor dead creature's corpse into a special room for embalming the dead.

Matoaka the Fossil the Velciraptor came into the room, Bob and Ichabod exited as quickly as possible as sillent as could be, maybe neither of them wanted to delay the two with their embalming duties, maybe they wanted to clear their heads of the ghastly sight...Or maybe they simly had no words to speak, unlike Humans, Humanimals abhor mindless chatter and talking simply for the sake of talking something many Humans like Ichabod could get behind.

Meanwhile as the Turtles retreated into their bungalow to rest, they spotted Belladonna, retrieved the disk of her favorite movie, when she saw the Turtles entering she quickly put the disk in its case and beat a hasty retreat.

"Oh man Donny." Mikey shook his head "Whatever you said to her, you burned her...Bad."

Don fidgeted, he really didn't want to upset Belladonna, he had tried to be as polite as possible but he knew deep down he had trouble with his emotions being the Turtles who lived in the world of intellect he often had trouble atriculating or even understanding his own emotions often second guessing them.

"Guys..." Don said "I'm going to talk to her...See if we can sort this out."

"Be careful Don." Leo said

Don didn't respond, he just headed down the tunnel.

The moment Don left the bungalow Bill, Jim, Bob and Ichabod came in.

"Guys!" Ichabod protested "I don't think this will work! How can these guys help me?"

"They're from anothe universe." Bob replied

"What does that have to do with anything?" Ichabod snapped

"Anything is possible." Bill said "They might know what to do about your little stage fright."

"What's going on?" Leo asked

The Four Boys turned to the Turtles.

The day of the Spring Equinox starts a week long celebration known to Humanimals as the Festival of Love it's sort of to us Humanimals what Valentine's Day is to Humans only it lasts a whole week, and Humanimals don't proclaim their love with cheap greeting cards, Spring is generally regarded as the Mating Season...I mean obviously not for all species, the Animal Kingdom is generally divided into two breeding seasons, long day breeders, who breed in Spring and Summer and short day breeders who breed in Fall and Winter, some very prominant Species are in the short day breeder camp, deer, elk, sheep, goats..."

"Get to the point..." Raph murmured

"The second day of the Festival is called the Day of Melodies..." Bill explained "Where Males sing their heart song to their chosen sweetheart...Ichabod here kind of gets squemish singing in public."

"It's not that I'm afraid of singing in of itself..." Ichabod said "This just feels like a performance, in some forest or field with all those people watching you...I've had...Bad experiences with performances...Bad, bad experiences." Tears started to form at the repressed memories.

"Poor kid..." Mikey said sympathetically, even though the Orange Clad Turtle relished giving performances, he could imagine what kind of horrendous trauma might have scared Ichabod all the Turtles knew kids could be cruel from what they observed of Humans in New York.

Meanwhile, Don approached Belladonna in her bungalow.

"Belladonna..." Don said softly "Hi, it's me."

Belladonna didn't speak, she just lay down, her legs folded under her.

"Belladonna..." Don's voice was pleading "I know you feel hurt because I turned you down but...Please don't treat me like an ex-boyfriend! I really do like you but not in the romantic sense! I still want to be your friend and I don't want our friendship ruined because of this!"

Belladonna gave a trembling sigh, and a tear fell from her eye.

"Have you never had any attention from a male before?" Don asked as he sat down beside her

Belladonna shook her head "Every mating season...I see the Dragons pairing up...They're so beautiful flying through the skies, gracefully dancing in the waters, I see them and deep inside I'm thinking 'I'm not a real Dragon...I'm a Human in a Dragon's body' my Herd Siblings are finding Mates but I remain single...Because...I'm ashamed."

Don didn't know what else could be done or said, he laid his hand on her cheer, realizing for the first time how the white skin on her wasn't scaly at all, it had the texture of peach fuzz.

"For a reptile you sure are fuzzy..." He said as he ran his finger over her cheek inadverantly tickling her. "How is it that you're a reptile but you have any hair at all?"

"Oh that." Belladonna giggled at Don's tickly inspection "You see, Dragons are simply the last of what were called the mammal-like reptiles, you know like Dimetrodon, the Fire Dragons of the West are more scaly while Water Dragons of the East are furry meaning Water Dragons are closer to the mammal side of things, the only thing that prevents Dragons from simply being labeled egg laying mammals is Dragons don't nurse their young without mammeries you can't be considered mammal."

"That's fasinating!" Don said "Really! It is!" He started stroking her face again, gently running his fingers under her eyes and stroking her cow-like ears.

"So soft!" He murmured "Like suide almost!"

Belladonna didn't know why he was stroking her face, but his touch was so soft and gentle that she didn't mind and let him do it, she closed her eyes and relaxed.

Don himself was starting to go into a bit of a trance, it wasn't until his...Phallus bumbed against the lower part of his plastron, he snapped out of his trance in horror of what he had done.

He realized much to his chagrin that for a moment his instincts took over him. in normal Red Eared Sliders, the males stroke and flutter they front claws against the faces of their chosen females as a prelude to mating...That instinct had not gone away with the Turtles mutation...In his younger years, many of Donny's erotic dreams were him face stroking April, the thought of which made him cringe...All the Turtles knew that when that when they met someone they found attractive, their desire was to stroke their desired one's face...Raph conceded he had such fantasies about Joi Reynard after the battle with the Demon Shredder but Raph and Joi didn't follow through on pursuing a relationship.

Don immediatly pulled his hands away and clutched his head, nearly hyperventalating

"Oh shell! Oh shell!" He gasped "What am I doing?!"

And with that, Don quickly fled

"Don! Wait!" Belladonna exclaimed "As a Dragon, she didn't understand that Don was horrified because without intending to, he had just indulged in Turtle foreplay."

Don ran as fast as he could, tears stinging his eyes, there was no denying it now...He was in love with Belladonna.

_**(Red Eared Slider Turtles do indulge in face stroking during courtship...I thought it might be nice to show that the Boys still have some Turtle instincts, I would assume that it's only because they've been exposed to Human Media that they even have a notion of kissing, too often Authors write the Turtles as just Humans in shells, very few people consider they might have some Animal Instincts.)**_


	28. Spring Fling Dance

_**(OK Peeps...Today I just saw Dawn of the Planet of the Apes after procrastinationg...So glad I saw it after missing seeing the first one in theaters I was not going to miss the second one...My Dad really liked it too, in fact he thanked me for getting him to see a movie he wouldn't have seen himself...I'm hoping to see the new TMNT movie next...However reviews on the internet have trashed it...Claiming the plot holes are too painful to enjoy the rest of the movie...To anyone who's seen the movie how good did you think it was?)**_

April, Casey and even Leatherhead and run themselves ragged trying to find the Turtles, it was like they vanished without out a trace...Which is what a Ninja should do but not when their loved ones can't find them.

April feared for Splinter's life, she was terribly worried the Old Rat might die of heartbreak, was they rested in the lair, April got a burst of sudden inspiration.

"Maybe...Renet might know where they are." She said "I...Don't know how to contact her but..."

"...I'll check Donatello's room." Leatherhead interjected "If anyone would have her contact information it would be him..."

It took a while, but April, Casey, Splinter and even Leatherhead managed to get Renet, and she personally took them to the castle of Lord Simultaneous.

"Oh gosh!" Renet said when she heard the story "The Guys are missing! Oh gosh! Oh gosh! I've been so busy with all this time work I never thought to consider..."

"Can you find where they might be?" April pleaded "We don't even know if they're alive!"

"Oh that's easy!" Renet said quickly "I'll just consult this crystal here..."

The Crystal showed the four turtles, they were talking with four creatures, a Bull-Boy, and Squirrel-Boy, a Catfish-Boy and strange Human Boy with slightly pointed ears and a long nose and rose red hair.

"My Sons!" Splinter exclaimed tears of joy streamed down his face with the knowladge that his Sons were still alive and well "How did they get there?"

"Oh I can get the crystal to show you that too..." Renet said

And the Crystal showed them the moment the Turtles were captured, Splinter felt his blood start to boil as he saw Donatello get whipped with his own Bo by these strange Bird creatures.

Everyone felt a chill of horror when it got to the part where one of the Birds was poised to drop Mikey from a cliff, the orange banded Turtle had tears of terror gushing out of his eyes and he pleaded "Please don't do this to me..."

"OK!" Renet said "I think we've seen enough now..." She got the crystal to go dark again "I mean we all saw Mikey's OK so...He didn't die."

"Why?" April asked "Why did those Bird Creatures go after them?"

"Um...I think those Birds things are like big game hunters..." Renet said "They wanted the Turtles for like...Trophies or something."

"More to it then that." came the voice of Lord Simultaneous "Those Birds...The Aquilias...Were paid to hunt the Turtles...Someone deliberatly sent the Aquilias to get them."

"Who?" Renet asked

"One thing I know for sure..." The Lord said "It wasn't Savanti Romero, I checked he had nothing to do with this whoever is behind this..."

"Look." Casey interfected "Can't you use your time do-hickey to get the Turtles over here back home where they belong?"

Renet attempted to use her sceptre "What the heck?!" She exclaimed "It's not working!"

"This is just what I feared. " Sighed Lord Simultaneous "You see, the world you four the Turtles call home is known as Third Earth, the world the the Turtles are in now is known as First Earth, first and foremost of all Earths...And I fear that something anchient and powerful is blocking our entry...For there are beings even higher and more powerful then I or even The Ultimate Damiyo."

Meanwhile in the Village in the Humanimal World, Mikey, Leo and Raph were giving Ichabod a pep talk to help him overcome his stage fright, when Don wearily entered the room. He flopped onto a beanbag chair looking depressed.

"Hey Donny!" Mikey said

"Mikey..." Don murmured "Something terrible has happened...I realized...I am in love with Belladonna."

"Well that was quick." Raph said "What's the shift from 'not interested' to smittin?"

"I started stroking her face..." Don started to weep "Can you believe it? I actually started stroking her face!"

The Three Turtles were silent for a moment, Ichabod's curiosity was piqued

"Face stroking?" Ichabod asked "Is there some signigance to that I'm not aware of?"

The Turtles turned and realized they had to explain.

"Face strokin is something male Turtles do with their females." Raph said "What Donny's sayin' is that he pretty much just did the Turtle equvilent of makin' out."

Bill and Jim seemed pleased by this turn of events.

"Don." Bill said "From the start we could see Belladonna was in love with you...Why don't you be her date for the Spring Fling Dance tomorow?"

"Seth just told me in gratitude for what we did for them, they are inviting us to attend the Spring Fling Dacne in Idyllwild, where it wasn't hit by toxic clouds."

"We'll take the Fellowship over." Bob nodded

The next day, the Fellowship flew over to the Mountains where there lay Mile-High Idyllwild.

Parking a few feet away from the actual town, Matoaka turned to her younger Herd Siblings.

"Kong, Bill, Jim, Bob, Ichabod, Belladonna...You Beasts enjoy a nice night on the town, Minsk and I will talk to Shant's family and help with funeral arrangements."

"Captain..." Kong said "Are you sure you don't want me? As the Senior Medic..."

"Don't be silly!" Matoaka chuckled "Your only duty tonight is to show our Turtle friends the meaning of a Humanimal Ball."

The Turtles fidgeted a bit all this attention was making them a bit squeamish.

The Idyllwild Teenagers led the Turtles, Fellowship Crew, and they're dates, to a quiet little nook, where there was a steady techno beat emitting.

Entering the club, there was a handsome Horse-Man who was the main security

"Whoa! Whoa!" The Horse-Man said stopping the Turtles "Those are some beautiful weapons you got there, but I'm gonna have to ask you to check them at the door."

Though Mikey was a bit hesitant, the Turtles placed their weapons in a bucket by the door, the Fellowship crew Members did the same with their energy pistols.

The music was sweltering, Humanimals of all kinds danced to the music.

The Fellowship Herd however found the music headache inducing

"I can't dance to this!" Bill protested "I need something with a bit more...Rytham."

With that, Bill went over to the jukebox, and changed the song to something with a more heavy metal beat.

The change in tune brought the Humanimals' attention to the new arriavals

"OMG!" Exclaimed a Wolf Girl "It's the Fellowship Herd!"

"Yeah Girls..." Bill chuckled "It's me...Bill Brandy."

With that Bill removed his shirt revealing his beefy chest around his neck, was a necklace of simple gold chain, with a brillant blue stone hanging from it.

"Sorry to dissapoint Galpals...But I'm no longer single...I got me this Human Girl, Samantha Star...With that he pulled his brown haired, browned eyed, Human girlfriend close."

The Humanimal Girls who had been rescued from the Wranglers, turned their eyes to the Turtles, as most of the Fellowship Boys already had a date.

The Black Rabbit Girl, Tori shimmied up to Leonardo

"Want to have a little game of Tortoise and Hare?" Tori asked in a sultry voice

"Uh yeah..." Leo said sheepishly "How old are you?"

"16..." Tori said innocently

"You're a bit young for me." Leo responded

"Geez Leo!" Raph punched his brother in the arm "It's just a dance! It's not like yer gonna marry her or anything!"

No one was prepared for what happened next

In a burst of fire and smoke, blinding many, and causing a few to get burned, entered two Wranglers, Prince Jean Laffite and the Duchess Bimbolurlina

"Greetings Slaves!" Jean sneered "You Beasts think you know everything about your beloved Humanimal Heroes! But you don't!"

"Listen to this!" Bimbolurlina sneered pressing a button hijacking the speakers, the music stopped and what was heard was this

"I Belladonna Stairchild am the Grandaughter of Wyndem Moreau one of the Greatest Scientists in all of Humanity."

Belladonna gasped in horror! How did the Wranglers get a hold of this?!

The recording continued

"My parents...They didn't check they're genetic compatability when they married so I was born with a rare genetic disorder...Batten disease."

As the recording continued, Belladonna slowly sank, laying like a puddle on the floor hoping the floor could swallow her up

"There was no way to save my body, as it was predestined to die young...The only way I could survive was by putting my mind, my consciousness, my very soul into a new body...It couldn't be a Human Body as some 100 years ago it was decided Clones were Humans too and you can not create a Clone Human Body to host another Human's mind...To be fair they were right, before then Clones were treated horribly...So the only option was to put my mind into the body of a Non-Human Animal. My Grandpa chose the White Water Dragon as it was powerful and long lived...It was not a Humanimal Dragon Egg, it was a Normal Dragon Egg, Grandpa did not want to transfer my mind into the Body of an already sapient being, so I was put into a Dragon Embryo a few months later I hatched...I was born all over again and had to go through wearing daipers all over again, despite the fact I had the mind of a six year old."

Kong looked at the White Dragoness "Bell-Bell..." He whispered "Is this all true?"

Belladonna at that point started weping, unable to hold back the tears.

"Shortly after I hatched Grandpa gave me an injection of 'Dark Water' which would slowly evolve me into a Humanimal so I could speak and walk upright. Grandpa still loved me but my parents..."

At that point Don who had been slowly mincing over to the speak systems, yanked the plug stopping all sound

"HOW THE SHELL DID YOU GET THAT?!" Don fumed, shouting louder then he ever had in his life

"Why Turtle-Boy!" Chuckled Jean "We could never have found out without you!"

"What?!" Don gasped

"What I picked from your shell that night? That was an Aquillia listening device on your shell, it looked like a mere sticker...You recorded the entire exchange without knowing it!"

"No!" Don was horrified

"As for you..." Jean turned to Belladonna, threatening all the Humanimals in the room with his bullwhip so he could get close to her. "You little hussy! I bet you never knew that your parents had you engaged to me did you?" He got his face up close so his nose was touching her nose.

"That's why your parents hated your transformation so much, as a Humanimal you were no longer suited to be a Princess...But...You would make a beautiful harem slave."

At that point, Don started to feel his blood boil...The sleazy Prince knew Belladonna was once a Human but because of her Humanimal Body he was perfectly content to make her a sex slave

With a roar, Don leaped and slammed Jean into the wall.

"Now you listen here..." Don't voice was a low whisper "You don't so much as have the right to talk to a Girl like her! You're not worthy of someone like her! What you are is a jealous, rotton, mean little sneak!"

At that point Don wrapped his hands around the Human's neck and started choking him

"You'll pay for what you did to Belladonna..." Don whispered as he squeazed his hands tighter and tighter, causing the Prince to turn blue in the face.

"Hey Don!" Bill called "Help us catch Bimbo!" She's getting away!"

Don realeased his hold on the Prince stopping just short of killing him.

_**(Read and review!)**_


	29. To Love Another Person

_**(Hi Peeps, final chapter Thanks to everyone who gave this Fanfic their support, been reading an awesome Manga called Animal Land...I highly reccomend it)**_

Bill and Jim quickly caught Bimbo with the aid of Donatello, handcuffed her and Jean and tied them up to make sure they didn't escape.

Belladonna meanwhile wished she was dead...She lay on the floor a sobbing heap, her claws covering her face whispering "I'm sorry, I'm sorry, please don't hate me..."

"Hate you?" Marzipan was stunned "Why would we do that?"

"Because I lied..." Belladonna wept "I'm not really a Humanimal, I'm a Human living in a Humanimal Body...I'm an imposter."

As Bill heard these words, tears trickled from his sky blue eyes.

"Bell-Bell..." He whispered "Were you afraid because a few years ago I was so hateful towards Humans? Bell-Bell I would never hate you for all you've done for us...If it weren't for your quick thinking all those years ago I would have died in that snare."

"And Bob and I would never have made it across the river if you hadn't thought to use that driftwood for a raft."Jim said

"Belladonna..." Kong whispered "You are our friend, you have always been our friend...We know you are kind and brave, Humanimals don't disregard a friendship simply because you were once a Human Being."

Bill, Jim and Bob started licking Belladonna's face she found herself smiling in spite of herself.

"My friends!" She held the Bull, Squirrel and Catfish close

Don meanwhile felt terrible, he felt it was his fault her secret got out, all this time there had been a listening device on his very own shell and somehow he never even noticed it! He felt ashamed a Techno-Geek like him could not have noticed something was on his person!"

"Belladonna," Don whispered tears streaming down his face "I'm so sorry...It's my fault your secret got out..."

To his surprise Belladonna put a claw on his beak, her eyes were full of tears but a smile was on her face.

"Donatello...Don't fret...I was the fool for thinking my friends would no longer love me if they knew the truth."

"Let's just turn these Scumbags in and go back to the Fellowship..." Bill said "...I'm exsausted."

When they got back to the Fellowship where Matoaka, Minsk, Zander and Minsk's mate a Human Man named Edward were waiting for them, Belladonna finally divulged her whole story.

Matoaka sat down on the sofa "Oh...My..." She whispered "I never thought..."

"I have heard stories a Human Children with incurable illness having their souls transferred to Humanimal bodies." Edward said "But I only thought they were merely fanciful tales I never thought...Oh God! To think so many children might have langished and died, unloved because they were in a form their parents were programmed to hate!"

"Belladonna..." Don whispered "Can I speak with you...Alone?"

Belladonna nodded, and the two of them headed to the lounge.

"Belladonna..." Don fidgeted as he sat down "I'm going to be honest...Sometimes I don't understand my own emotions...I live so much in the world of intellect, that I have trouble understanding the world of emotion...I second guess my emotions so many times...Belladonna there's no denying it any longer...I'm in love with you!"

Belladonna was calm she didn't show any emotion besides her ears flickering a bit "Why the change of mind?"

"I don't know." Don sighed "I know from a logical standpoint it makes no sense...We're from two different universes! A romantic relationship is completely impractical...And why so soon? We've only known one another for what...Three days?"

"Donatello...Love isn't logical." Belladonna put a warm hand on his shoulder "Love is a feeling, when you love someone, you love them...It's impossible to control your own feelings."

"When I started stroking your face." Don whispered putting his hand on her hand "That is what Male Turtles do when courting a Female...That's why I got so embarressed."

"Donny..." Belladonna lay her hand on his cheek "I love you more then I have ever loved any male before..."

The two Reptiles leaned in, their mouths touched, in an instant they were dancing their tongues together, drinking in the warmpth

When the kiss broke, Don felt a rush of heat throughout his veins

"Oh!" He sighed "It's like I always wished..."

"Like what you wished?" Belladonna asked

"...My first kiss!" Don half giggled half sighed as he sort of oozed out of the sofa and into a giggling heap on the floor.

_**(Culture Clash is complete! Sequel story coming up like roses!)**_


End file.
